Divided We Fall
by weldolet
Summary: Set immediately after the "Great Pact of Nottingham" episode. A new baddie, a dilemna for Djaq, black powder, scheming sheriff, and Allan stuck in the middle. - Now completed!
1. A New Danger

Nottingham Castle

In the board room Sheriff Vaysay of Nottingham was scowling over the ledger. This month's tax income had been disrupted yet again by the meddling outlaw and his no good gang of peasants. Prince John would soon be asking questions and this did nothing to improve his mood. And the incompetence of his lieutenant never ceased to amaze him, yet again he had escaped their clutches and had the audacity to come and visit him in his bed chamber and threaten him if he dared to eek out punishment on his own treacherous people.

"I want the head of Robin Hood" he seethed. "you" he snarled at Sir Guy of Gisbourne "are pathetic" Gisbourne flinched. His hatred of the hooded menace not diminishing with the Sheriff's disgust.

"What would you have me do my Lord, he has allies in every village, the people love him."

"Then find someone who doesn't!!!" came the snarled response. "Surely there must be someone who has not been touched by his do gooding!! Someone who can be bought!"

Gisbourne sneered in response. He had no answer to the Sheriff when he was in this mood. Experience told him that sometimes discretion was the better part of valour. And Gisbourne considered himself to be a valiant man – now more so than ever. He also knew when it was time to change the subject – particularly when the subject was Vaysay's nemesis.

"My Lord, I do have some good news…….

Sherwood Forest

Will Scarlett smiled at the diminutive figure walking beside him. The sun was shining, the light causing dappling through the forest overgrowth. At this time of year, he thought that everything was perfect. Warmth from the sun, sheltered by the thick leaf canopy from the trees, nights that were balmy, he loved the month of August. It was nearing harvest time, a time of plenty. A time when there should not be too many empty mouths to care for. A time when spending time alone with his favourite person was not a guilty pleasure.

If it were not for the fact that he lived within the environs of Nottingham, and Nottingham was ruled by Vaysey, life would be perfect.

He hated the Sherriff.

But for the moment his only thought was of the exotic woman who was his companion, apparently oblivious to his attention. She was recounting how Much and John had fallen out over breakfast while he had been away gathering kindling for the cooking fire. Much had been complaining bitterly about how it was always him that had to go to the river and fetch water, despite the fact that John had been the last one to collect it. And how comical Much looked when, dripping wet and still complaining he had to replenish the pot of water that John had poured over him in disgust. Robin had laughed aloud at this, joining in the merriment.

"It was good to see Robin laugh" she finished her story. "He has smiled little lately"

"He's worried about Marian" he agreed. "Can't say I blame him she is in the castle with Gisbourne and Alan for company," the young carpenter could not imagine being in that situation. At least he was with the one he loved, even though she was oblivious to his feelings. Feelings he could never express for fear that they would lose the very foundation upon which their relationship was based. Will longed to share his deepest thoughts with the beautiful Saracen, how much he worshipped her intelligence, her forthright manner and her wit, but if he lost her friendship he could not bear it. So he never again voiced the emotion that he had blurted out so long ago about how he loved her and was thankful that no-one else appeared to have revealed his secret to her either. One day perhaps but for now he was content to be in her company, and relished a day of being her sole companion.

They were making their way to Clun. Their latest haul had uncovered some luxurious woven cloth which they knew would be useful for warm winter clothing for the villagers. So they had divided the load between them and travelled separately to the villages of Clun, Locksley and Nettlestone. Little John had headed for Nettlestone and Robin and Much had set off in the direction of Locksley.

As they walked their cheerful conversation relaxed into a comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts as they made their way quietly along the forest floor, at one with the essence of the trees.

They noticed the shift in the atmosphere at the same time and stopped, listening intently. Was it a cough? Someone breathing? A twig snapping perhaps? Someone was out there waiting for them.

They exchanged a knowing look and then hearts pounding slowly crept towards the nearest group of beech trees, aiming to find some form of cover. Every sense told Djaq that they were in trouble. She looked again at Will, who had a look of grim determination on his face, he sensed it too. His large axe was in his hand, their burden of cloth was discarded on the forest floor. Djaq drew her sword and nodded at him. They waited, listening intently for some sign of who or what awaited them and where it was.

Endless seconds passed,….

nothing,

not even a whisper of a breeze to carry a scent or the sound of a footfall. Had they imagined it? Will was beginning to think so and relaxed a little, feeling a little foolish when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned swiftly in time to glimpse a figure taking cover behind a large bole several yards away. Another movement to his right, and to Djaq's left.

They were surrounded.

"I'd come quietly if I were you – I reckon you are surrounded" the triumphant voice did nothing to hide its glee at snaring its prey. The two young outlaws stared in horror at the sight of the man in front of them, clad in noble man's garb, sword drawn and flanked on either side by marksmen with long bows drawn wearing soldiers uniform. Soldiers bearing the emblem of Prince John on their breast. A quick glance at either side told them there was no where to run.

They were indeed surrounded.

"What a pretty gift you two would make for my friend the sheriff"

Outside Locksley

Much was still grumbling as they made their way back to camp. Robin of Locksley was only half listening to his friend's complaints as they walked, he was still basking in the warm glow of gratitude from the peasants, who were looking forward to making fine cloaks for their children in time for the winter. No matter how bad things were, that feeling of satisfaction that he got from helping the poor in need never got tiring.

Unlike his companion…..

"And I still don't see why we had to split up to do these drop offs today, we could have done one circuit all together and still got back to camp by nightfall Its much safer that way."

Robin sighed. "Much I have explained this before. This way we all get back to camp earlier and discuss the plans to retrieve the Great Pact from the Sheriff. We need the evidence against the Sheriff and Gisbourne for when the King returns."

"We need to keep the team together. Too many bad things have happened, what with Alan's treachery, and Marian" Much hesitated and stole a glance at his leader. Robin had made a face at the mention of the Lady Marian. Watching her being rescued from Winchester by Guy and then riding off with him had stung. All the gang had felt it – but only Much would ever have the gall to make mention of it.

"You just don't trust anyone any more – you want to keep your eye on them all don't you?" Robin half joked – wondering if there might be a grain of truth in his statement.

"Of course I trust them. I trust all of them, especially Djaq, John I suppose…. Well maybe not as much as before but that's to be expected. I am only looking after your interests. Someone has to think of these things" Robin smirked at the typical remark.

Undeterred Much continued. "I just think that the team needs to be together – we are stronger that way. This splitting up to do drop offs and being more efficient will end in disaster, mark my words."

Robin turned and looked at him appraisingly, not breaking his stride. He wondered if his former manservant had a point. "Lets hope you are wrong Much. C'mon lets get back to camp there is work to be done"

Sherwood – Near Clun

Will and Djaq stole a glance at each other and then regarded the figure in front of them. He was a large man and he stood tall and proud. Djaq observed that he could be considered handsome if there wasn't the cruel glint in his eyes as he leered at them. His hair was orange, she had never seen orange hair before and in other circumstances she would have found it to be intriguing. But their current predicament drove all thoughts from her mind except for escape and survival.

Djaq knew that if she spoke, she would immediately give her origins away. She was dependent on the normally silent Will to talk them out of this one.

Where was Alan when you needed him?

"My Lord, we are just weary peasants travelling to Clun. We mean you no harm sir if you would just let us pass." Djaq felt a surge of pride. Will had sized up the situation in the same way as her and had tried to act innocently.

Maybe they could pull this off.

The man laughed out loud. "Very well armed for peasants don't you think men?" His laughter was echoed by the men who surrounded them. Djaq guessed that there were at least ten of them.

Maybe not.

"I am a carpenter my Lord, I need my axes to chop wood." Will maintained, doing his best to look innocent and scared.

The noble man walked over to them, still flanked by his henchmen. "And what does she use this for then?" he snarled, grabbing Djaq's wrist which still grasped her sword. "Stirring broth?"

With a wicked twist of her arm, she gasped in pain and the sword fell onto the forest floor. The young carpenter clenched his fists in anger, but before he could move he found his arms pinned behind him. He was forced to his knees and held down.

The man then hovered over him, still gripping onto Djaq's arm with a vice like grip. He bent down to look Will Scarlett directly in the eye, "Do not take me for a fool. I know who you are – you are one of Locksley's men – you wear his badge around your neck. You are an outlaw."

He turned his attention to the young woman in his grip and grabbed hold of her face mercilessly.

"Where are you from?"

Djaq said nothing, hatred boiling in her.

"You are Saracen. What is Locksley doing with Saracen wenches? His treachery knows no limits."

Still silence.

"No matter, we will find out soon enough." He turned to his right, addressing his lieutenant. "Kill him, bring her with us." With that he walked away.

Panic rose within her. "No" she thought, shaking her head. Already the two soldiers holding Will were dragging him away, as he struggled, kicking out. Two others were going to help, while she was held back.

Djaq felt the world closing in on her. In a fleeting instant all thoughts were of Will Scarlett and how he must not die. She struggled against the men holding her, trying desperately in a vain attempt to get to Will. "If he dies so must I" the thought flashed through her mind so quickly that she had no time to contemplate its consequence. All instincts screamed survival at her – but how could she live knowing he had died?

"No!" This time she screamed the word out as she was being dragged away from him, glimpsing the drawing of a dagger. "No – wait, wait! I know how to make the black powder" she was desperate.

The tall figure stopped, turned and regarded her with interest.

"Let him go and I will go with you willingly…"

All activity stopped, Will was held by three of them, one of them holding a dagger to his throat. He looked at her in shock, his heart pounding. What had she said – something about black powder?

The man's face broke into an evil grin. "I've just found your weakness my dear" he said and turned away. "bring them both" he called as he continued on.


	2. Marian in Charge

Nottingham Castle

Marian wondered what the commotion was all about. Everywhere servants were scurrying around as if preparing for an important guest. There was no-one visiting as far as she was aware, but Marian appreciated that she wasn't exactly within the inner circle of the Sheriff's confidence. However, she knew someone who was.

She sought out Guy, knowing that he would be in the thick of things and that she could manipulate him into telling her what was going on and getting out of him what she wanted.

Guy. The man was an enigma. She knew he was capable of immense cruelty and yet also of profound kindness. She knew that he loved her, and although she did not share his feelings, when he indulged her requests so regularly and she was grateful, she did sometimes wonder if things would be different if there had been no Robin. And then she would think of her father in prison, of the poor people tormented by the Sheriff, and the fact that Guy of Gisbourne was party to it all, and then she would detest him.

Marian hated having to lie, to pretend that she had feelings for him, but she would do it for her Father, for England, for the King, for Robin.

She found her quarry in the Sherrifs council room, directing servants in his usual impatient and surly way. When he noticed her enter the room his cold demeanour vanished and he appeared to relax.

"Marian" he breathed, bestowing her with a smile.

She returned his with one of her own half smiles which she knew he could not resist.

"Guy, what is going on?"

"A special visitor is arriving today – we just received word this morning." Marian was perplexed, Guy appeared to be excited. She nodded at him, encouraging him to continue.

"Sir Marc de Leys" He declared this like she would know who he was.

"Who?"

"An advisor and protector to Prince John. He is a good friend Marian, and powerful. It is thanks to him that I have this position with the Sheriff. He could be of great benefit to me…to us." He finished the sentence and stared at Marian meaningfully.

Marian inwardly shuddered at Guys poorly disguised subtlety and put on her best innocent smile.

"Why is he coming here, to Nottingham?"

"He needs no reason, he is a friend to the Sheriff, and to me" Marian could not believe that Guy would be so naïve. Powerful people do not just drop in at such short notice. Powerful people did not have friends. Guy continued. "There is to be a feast tonight to honour his arrival, I would be….grateful…if you would accompany me tonight and feast beside me"

Now was the time to make her request.

"Guy, do I have your permission to visit my Father and take him some food?"

The dark man stood tall "Marian" he started, exasperated.

"I would find it difficult to feast tonight knowing that my Father was hungry…."

She had him. She had the upper hand again and they both knew it. Guy had wanted to have Marian as a trophy to show off to their guest, so to back out now would make him look foolish.

"Very well Marian".

She smiled. "Then I shall see you tonight" and she left him for the kitchens, still intrigued by the prospect of the mysterious guest. She wondered if there was anything that she and Robin might be able to use to their advantage and resolved to be alert and watchful.

She walked across the courtyard towards the kitchen, smiling and passing pleasantries with the bustling servants. She was well liked by the staff in the castle. She took time to get to know them, and they were glad to help her in any way they could. Marian had an arrangement with one of the cooks, and she knew that there would be a platter of good simple fare set aside for her poor father.

At that moment, the portcullis opened and she stopped and turned to see who had arrived. Ten horsemen rode through the gate proudly, she observed their demeanour and noted how well turned out they were. Their chain mail was the finest quality, covered by tabards of fine woven cloth. Their cloaks were purple, their shields bore the emblem of Prince John. This was the expected Marc de Leys! He rode in the middle of his entourage, and although he was dressed in the same manner, he had no helm on his head, which was crowned in bright red hair. Marian knew it must be him, he had an arrogant air about him and he appeared to be displeased.

She backed towards the wall so that she could observe the goings on unseen. She watched in bemusement as the cold and heartless Sheriff Vaysay ran down the steps to greet his guest arms open wide. Guy was hot on his heels with an inane grin on his face.

The red haired man leapt of his horse and met the Sheriff with a bear hug.

"It has been too long Vaysay"

"Three years my friend. Come inside and refresh yourself. We need to talk." The Sheriff looked genuinely glad to see the newcomer.

"Ah one moment first. I have a gift for you." De Leys turned and looked round at the still open portcullis. "It should be arriving…around….about…….now."

At that moment the sound of hooves could be heard coming slowly towards the castle gate. Marian peered round from her vantage point to get a better view and gasped in shock. Two horsemen rode in dressed in the same garb as the others, but each horse was dragging a person tied behind them by the wrists. People that she knew well and cared for. Her heart started beating faster as she saw how exhausted they were. It was clear that they had been dragged along much faster then they could possibly run. Both fell to their knees panting with effort.

Where was Robin? What had happened? Stay calm Marian. Focus. You may be the only hope they have.

She turned back to the scene on the steps and was disgusted to see the satisfied grin on the Sheriff's evil features, mirrored by a smirk from Gisbourne.

"The wench knows how to make black powder" de Leys declared with glee. Marian did not think it was possible for the Sheriff to look more ecstatic. She did notice though that Guy's features had developed into a frown.

"Oh yes – she is useful that one – but we tried before but she won't co-operate. A stubborn leper that one. I fear you are wasting your time – still a good hanging is always a good present – and two to enjoy thank-you my dear friend." He clapped the big red faired man on the shoulder and turned towards the door.

De Leys then guffawed loudly. A harsh cruel sound that made Marian shiver. He walked away from his friend over to where the young carpenter was kneeling. Will had begun to recover and was leaning over to Djaq, asking her how she was. He looked up into the cruel features of the so called noble man, and knew he wasn't going to like what was coming.

A well delivered kick into the ribs and Will crumpled to the floor, breath gone from his body.

"I think you will find that this one is our guarantee of co-operation" he bellowed.…..

"Take him to the dungeons, bring her with us"

Marian decided that she had seen enough for now and left for the kitchen, desperately trying to work out how she could get a message to Robin, desperately hoping that he was still alive to receive his message and that he hadn't been killed when Djaq and Will had been captured.

It was up to her now.


	3. Black Powder and Plot

Castle Dungeons

Allan a Dale wasn't a bad man. At least so he told himself. What was it all for eh? Why did we put ourselves out for people who don't help themselves at all? And never a by your leave or a thanks, just "when will there be more?" He was sick of it, sick of Robin and his righteousness, of Much and his endless prattle, of John and his sanctimonious help the poor attitude, of the perfect Will Scarlett who could build camps and traps and gadgets and loved everyone (except for the Sheriff and Gisbourne of course), especially Djaq. Djaq. He missed her alright. She was just, well she was Djaq. He had all the time in the world for her, but not the others…..

So he told himself anyway.

He looked furtively around him as he made his way through the castle halls. It was thriving with activity today, he wondered what was going on.

"I'll just to this and go and see what's happening" he thought to himself as he headed toward the dungeons, a place all too familiar to him. A place he could not bear to see but felt compelled to visit every day, bringing spare food and water from the kitchen for the prisoners languishing there. It was a small thing he did – but he knew it made a difference to the souls lying there scared and frightened. See you can help people while still helping yourself. So he told himself anyway.

Only Sir Edward seemed unmoved by his actions, but then Sir Edward knew who he was and what he had done.

He didn't feel guilty about his treachery any more. So he told himself anyway. Where was the gang when he was being tortured in the dungeons? He knew how it felt to be left dangling cold, hungry, scared and alone, not knowing when and how it would end. Where was his rescue? Not one of them came looking for him. Why shouldn't he try to help himself, no-one gave a thought to him did they?

So he told himself anyway.

Now here he was, "Gisbourne's man". The same Gisbourne that had him tortured all those months ago. But he was getting paid and the money was his. Robin didn't give him any money. Robin didn't rescue him. He knew what side his bread was buttered. He just had to watch what he said and did. He was used to that by now.

He made his way down the steps to the cages. Edward was there, he fared better than the others being a noble man. He had a chair at least, and a cot to sleep in. There were four other people there, two of them looked half starved, probably caught stealing food and about to lose a hand. He slipped through the bread and the vial of water nodding at the prisoners who stared at him in grateful relief. And then wandered down towards the jailers room in the pretence of inspecting the prison on behalf of his master.

He wasn't lonely. He didn't miss the companionship of the camp. He didn't miss the camaraderie, he didn't need it. He didn't miss the men and woman he used to think of as family. They clearly didn't need him and he did not need them.

So he told himsel…..

He stopped short and stared in horror at the sight of his friend Will Scarlett sprawled in a cell, still and by all appearances lifeless. The perfect Will Scarlett, the man he wished he was more like, because then he wouldn't have gone over to the dark side. He wouldn't have been tempted by wealth and position.

This is not happening.

"They beat him when they brought him down." Alan turned towards Edward who was staring at him intently. "He didn't say a word, he didn't scream in pain. They were disappointed – I think he spoiled their sport. He has a brave heart." Edward turned away. "I hope it is enough" he muttered as he shuffled towards his bunk and lay down.

Alan turned back to the supine figure and stared.

"Oh no" he thought. "What the hell do I do now?"……..

Outlaws Camp

Much was pacing, all the while muttering to himself. "I knew this would happen, I knew it. Split us up and we fall apart. Divide and conquer – that's what they are doing to us. First Allan, now the others. That just leaves you and me against all of the Sheriff's soldiers. I knew this would happen.."

"Much – shut up!" Robin was exasperated. "I can't think"

They had been back for hours and there was no sign of any of the others. As time had worn on, Much had become increasingly agitated and in doing so had begun to irritate his friend and leader.

The thing is Robin could not shake the feeling that on this occasion Much was right. But he was not prepared to admit this yet. He had to believe that it was all perfectly innocent and that there was no cause for concern.

At that moment the door to the camp opened and Robin heaved a sigh of relief. "See Much, nothing to worry about!" Much turned to see who was coming in.

"About time" he called as he saw Little John

John trudged into the camp, bearing a burden of cloth. Both occupants recognised it as one of the bales they had been delivering that morning!

"Why didn't you do the drop off?" Much's tone was accusatory. "Where have you been all day? We've been worried sick. Bad enough that Will and Djaq haven't turned up yet but the least you could do is ….."

"I did the drop off" came the growled response. And he dropped the load on the ground.

Robin's heart sank. "What's happened John? tell me!"

"I spoke with the Miller at Nettlestone. A group of soldiers passed through the village this morning, heading for Nottingham on the North Road. They were not Sheriff's soldiers, they were well armed and they were organised. I didn't like the sound of it."

"From Nettlestone they have to pass by Clun…." Robin did not like where this was heading,

John nodded, his face mirroring Robin's anxiety.

"I thought I better check. Will and Djaq didn't get there Robin, I found this on the way back to camp. There was a struggle, but I don't think they had any chance. I searched for them but …" he sighed and shook his head "nothing".

Much stood up tall and looked at Robin. His eyes revealing every emotion, lips pursed.

"Don't say it Much. Just don't!" Robin had to think. For once Much complied. He flapped his arms and turned away muttering "Brilliant, just brilliant.."

John, however was not to be silenced.

"Robin!"

He knew what the big man was about to say and nodded.

"Yes John. We go to Nottingham – Now!"

Nottingham Castle Alchemy Lab

Djaq had never felt so afraid. Despite everything that had happened to her in her life, losing her father and her brother. Slavery. Even when she had been in this same situation last year. Back then she had only herself to think about and be responsible for. She had survived using her instincts, her intelligence and her wits.

Now if she took a risk she could be causing harm to someone she cared about. Cared about more than she should.

She was not alone in the room. But she was the only woman. She was the only one in chains. She decided that her best strategy would be to stay passive. Do not antagonise. Keep your wits about you. Maybe an opportunity will present itself and then you can go and rescue Will. She dreaded to think what treatment he was receiving in the dungeons. These new soldiers did not look like they would be gentle!

The soldiers guarding her in the room towered over her small frame. She thought that it was laughable that they considered her to be such a threat to them that they would shackle her. I must be perilous indeed she thought. She may appear docile but she refused to be intimidated by them. She would not allow herself to feel that way. They needed her to make black powder – they would not harm her – she needed to believe that.

She had disobeyed Robin and she knew he would be angry at her for rescuing the ledger from the fire. Now all the fears that had been expressed by Will about progress were being realised. Fears that she had dismissed because she believed that it would be used for good, for the benefit of all. Now she too feared that it would be discovered and used for no good, just as Will had predicted. The thought made her feel even worse about their predicament. But what else could she have done? She could not let him be murdered. She had to buy them some time until Robin came for them.

Djaq had no doubt that Robin would come for them.

So here she was yet again looking at the familiar laboratory and wondering how she would get out of this one alive and intact. She started formulating what potions she could concoct under the premise of making the black powder. There was no doubt that she could manufacture the explosive material. She had already done so and stashed it in the forest. Just a small amount – albeit untested but it was there. But there was no way she was going to make it for these people. She would die first, and she knew that Will would feel the same way.

She heard laughter in the corridor outside, getting louder. The door opened and she steeled herself for what was to come. In walked a very cheerful Sheriff of Nottingham, followed by an equally gleeful Marc de Leys. Shadowing them was the dark and familiar form of Gisbourne who did not appear to be sharing the joke, in fact his apparent discomfort hinted at him being the source of amusement.

"Come on Gizzy, cheer up" gloated the Sheriff. "We will have black powder soon. Just think of the power we will have! Now where is my alchemist?"

Djaq looked up surprised at the term. Then realised with a jolt that he was not referring to her. Another man entered the room, and bowed before the Sheriff, who then turned towards his prisoner.

"Well Saracen, I am not so foolish as to give you access to my herbs and minerals again. Who knows what poison you will brew in your witches cauldron. This man here knows what he is doing and will quickly work out if you are tricking him. Tell him how to make black powder."

She looked at him impassively although her insides were in turmoil. Experience had taught her that more often than not silence was the best response and she said nothing.

"Trick us and the boyfriend gets it. Understand?"

Djaq felt the walls closing around her. They had truly found her weakness. She heard herself speak even though every survival instinct she had told her to shut up.

"If you harm him I will do nothing to help you" she said this quietly.

The Sheriff appeared to stop and consider this statement.

"Ah. Oh well, it's a bit too late for that" came the sneering response, inciting a smirk from the red haired man. Djaq internally kicked herself for playing into his hands.

"I'll tell you what, you do exactly what we want and we will stop hurting him…maybe. Such a good idea of yours Marc, its so good to have you here. The progress we have made in just one day….." he continued as he led de Leys out the door. "Two of Hoods gang in my custody, knowledge of the black powder under my roof. Gratuitous violence. My dear boy it is good to have you here,"

They left leaving the troubled woman with her captors. Gisbourne remained in the room and she observed that his mood was not jovial like the Sheriff's. In fact if anything he seemed to be incensed. Her rational mind clocked that for future reference. He noticed her staring at her and snarled "Get on with it" to the Sheriff's scientist before storming out the door.

"Right, I need to know the ingredients to gather. I suggest that you tell me everything or else there will be trouble for you…"

She closed her eyes and sighed, thinking of Will trapped floors beneath her and began….


	4. Allan Plays it Cool

Nottingham

Three figures appeared to stroll nonchalantly through the narrow streets of Nottingham. Dressed in peasants clothing they merged easily with the milling throng of people going about their late afternoon business. But if anyone observed them closely they would see that they often stopped where there were conversations to overhear and they would always be one glancing around as if suspicious that they were being watched.

They had it down to a fine art. How to be unseen in a crowd. Robin knew that one day he would be spotted simply by the fact that he had his hood over his head concealing his features. But the poor disguise had served him well up to now. There was one person though who recognised him. He could not believe his luck when he looked across an alley way and spotted Marian, flanked by her ever present guards. She was looking directly at him and the expression on her face told him more than any words could say. She had something vital to tell him. He gestured with his head towards the nearest market stall and she nodded.

Marian knew that she would not be able to shake her escort, but she had prepared for that. Instead of feeding her father she had run to her quarters in the castle and written a letter. Then she had sought out Guy and persuaded him to let her visit the city so that she could buy "something new to wear" for the banquet. He had made a show of it being a great inconvenience, but in reality had been all to eager to grant her request. Under guard of course.

She almost felt sorry for him.

Almost – but not quite….

She stood at the stall and made a great show of examining the goods on display there. Robin was on the other side with his back to her trying to appear invisible. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the ever watchful Much, looking as anxious as always. She could not see John, but she knew he must be somewhere nearby. Her relief at seeing her Robin alive and well was almost overwhelming particularly as she could not – must not - show it.

"Will and Djaq are missing" she almost missed the muttered statement from Robin who was turned away from her. She strained to hear his next words over the bustle of the market "I need you to find out if they are in the castle"

"I'll have this ribbon please" she replied, speaking to the trader. "Here my good man" and she reached over and passed him a coin with her left hand, and deposited her letter with her right at Robin's elbow.

She left without a backward glance. Glad that he was well, and aching to be with him.

Robin watched her leave wistfully. He picked up the letter, nodded to the trader and marched off, flanked on either side by his companions. Unbeknownst to Marian, while Much took point for Robin, John had hovered by the guards, just in case.

They found a quiet spot and Robin read Marian's message. His eyes widened.

"What does it say?" Much did not mince his words.

"Trouble!"

He crumpled up the note and looked off in the distance, jaw set determinedly. Even Much knew that now was not the time for talking. He held back while Robin formulated his plan.

After a while Robin nodded to himself. "Right. Will is in the dungeons, Djaq is being held in the alchemy room. There is to be a banquet tonight so nightfall is our best chance of getting them out. John I need you and Much to get Will to safety, I will deal with Djaq." Robin did not discuss the visitor to the castle. There was plenty of time to open those old wounds. Right now there was work to do. He did not mention how they would actually get into the castle. They would find a way, they always did, end of discussion.

"No no no, wait a minute you are doing this splitting up thing again. There aren't enough of us - what if we get caught, we can't fight against them all."

"What choice do we have Much?" Robin put his hand on his friends shoulder while John looked on. "Listen to me, they are forcing Djaq to make black powder and they are using Will as their insurance. We cannot allow this to happen. We have to get them out of there before it is too late for both of them."

"Black Powder?! I thought that we destroyed the ledger!" John looked confused.

Robin knew that Djaq had rescued the recipe for the lethal powder, but resolved not to give her secret away. "It doesn't matter whether she can or not, they think she can do it. Either way the outcome is unacceptable"

"But there are only three of us". Much stated this quietly.

Robin saw the uncertainty in the eyes of his two remaining friends and knew that he had to sort this out now.

"Listen my friends. They may try to split us apart, but even if we are separated they can not divide us in spirit. We have to believe that Will and Djaq know that we are coming for them. If they lost that faith they are lost. No matter where we are and what barriers separate us, we are one, if we are united we can stand up against anything."

The mighty Little John stood tall. "We are Robin Hood" he breathed quietly.

To that there was no argument.

Castle Dungeons

Will Scarlett could not believe how much his fortunes had changed for the bad. The day had started off so well and had proceeded to go downhill from there. He groaned inwardly as he sat up, feeling the effects of the beating he had taken. He did not think that there was a part of his body that did not ache from the abuse he had received that day. He noticed that they had been careful to hurt him but not maim him. That meant that they were making sure that he stayed alive but that there was probably more to come.

And it was all for Djaq's benefit. He couldn't get his aching head around that. Black powder? How could she know how to make black powder? He didn't know how to feel about that one, probably because at this precise moment he only knew how to be in pain and that tended to cloud your thinking. He hoped that she was alright and fared better than she did.

Where was she?

What day is it?

Who was that man that had captured them? He seemed to know Robin.

It didn't bode well that he called the Sheriff "friend".

Surely it could not get any worse.

His aching head subsided enough to allow him to open his eyes and take in his all too familiar surroundings.

Oh change that thought – there was Alan.

A nod and a wink and he was gone.

Will Scarlett dragged himself up and leaned against the bars of his cell gasping with exertion. He watched his old friend and comrade leave without a backward glance.

What was that all about?

Alan had to think fast. After seeing Will in the dungeons he had sought out Guy to find out what was going on. He had been on edge, thinking that he would be being watched more than ever and that they would not tell him their plans regarding his old friends. But no – not only did they let him know about Djaq making black powder for them (full marks for her deviousness – he never knew he had it in her) he was also instructed that he was expected to attend the banquet tonight. He felt a kind of thrill about that – he had never been to a banquet before. All that food he had seen being prepared for the lords and nobles – and he was now in a position to be amongst them, not serving mind, actually feasting alongside them. Yes sir he had come far in a short space of time, far away from his old life of scraping by in the forest.

But as much as he didn't want to be part of that old life any more, he knew that he could not sit back and watch while those he had left behind suffered. Even though they had rejected him and banished him from their sides. They might not care about him any more, but he could not turn his back on them – not totally. He had to help Will and Djaq escape. He knew that despite his supposed loyalty to his new allies, there were certain things they should never be allowed to have – and black powder was one of those things. He had to help Robin to help Will and Djaq escape, even though his aid would not be sought after or even wanted. So he had to do it without them even knowing. That way he could still have his banquet and eat it!!

He turned the corner and almost collided with the beautiful Lady Marian.

"Alan" she hissed, glancing around her. "You know about Will and Djaq"

"Yeah" he tried to appear nonchalant. "What about 'em?"

"We have to help them."

"I don't have to do anything, I'm an outcast remember?"

"They were your friends, they would have died for you"

He snorted at that and walked around her.

"Alan, please, if the Sheriff and Guy get hold of black powder then who knows what devastation might be caused. And we both know that if they get the information from Djaq both she and Will are dead. We need to help Robin get into the castle. I told him to go to the cellar entrance under the kitchen at nightfall, but I won't be able to go and unlock the door, I am expected to attend with Guy"

He turned back towards her

"Look I'm not being funny but its not my fault they're in here is it? If I get caught then its my neck in the noose and for what? So that they we can all die together with them still hating me? I don't think so Marian"

"They don't hate you, they are angry. If you help them they would willingly take you back I am sure of it"

He shook his head, his customary half smile making an appearance. He pointed to himself.

"I am feasting tonight Marian. Feasting. You know what that is like – I don't. What makes you think I would ever want to go back?"

She backed off, disappointed. "I feel sorry for you Alan." And with that she turned and left. She would have to try and unlock the door herself – somehow.

The half smile grew into a toothy grin, enhancing the handsome features of the con artist. Alan a Dale now had the beginnings of a plan. He would make an excuse, head for the kitchen, unlock the door to the kitchen cellar and get back to the banquet before he was even missed. No-one need know. Right, that would get them in to the castle, how could he make it easier for them to get out?

He chuckled to himself as an idea occurred to him and he changed direction, heading for the north tower where he knew Djaq would be. It was going to take all his ingenuity and guile to pull this one off. But he could do it. Hang on Djaq, just a little while longer I promise.

Alchemy Lab

Djaq and the Sheriff's alchemist were at an impasse. The fool did not appreciate that she was actually telling the truth. Djaq was not impressed with the competence of the Sheriff's staff and shook her head.

"Fine, you do not have to believe me. I suggest that you try it my way and if it doesn't work then you have my permission to kill me." She snapped. The man was an idiot and it vexed her that her life was in his hands.

"I don't see how mixing the blue sulphate at this stage makes a difference" he repeated.

"I am only telling you what I know – I do not understand the science behind it. If you add the ingredients in the wrong order, leave them at the wrong temperature or for too short time, it will not work. I recite the recipe that is all."

In a lot of ways she was glad that it had been slow going. It bought her some valuable time. But she was also very worried that if he didn't believe her then Will would suffer, and she was not sure if lying to the man would be effective or not. She wished she had Will with her.

She wondered why it was she needed Will with her and not the others. Robin would have a plan to get her out of this situation. John would fight his way out. Much would talk anyone to death. Alan – oh Alan wasn't with them any more but he would have come up with some devious trick or other. But it was Will she missed right now. Quiet, passionate, straightforward, genuine, caring Will. He was always somewhere nearby and now she missed him.

She mentally shrugged her shoulders, putting it down to being concerned for her friend. He was depending on her right now. He was alone and afraid in the dungeons and he needed her.

She jumped when the door suddenly opened.

"Alright?" in walked a cock sure blonde haired Alan a Dale, nodding to the alchemist who looked incensed by the interruption.

"Yeah – Sir Guy sent me up here to find out how things were going?" he deliberately ignored the small figure standing at the back of the room with her arms shackled behind her. He couldn't bear to see her like that, and he couldn't afford to show any emotion. He wandered around the lab picking up herbs and potions and examining them, smelling them.

"Slowly" wheezed the scientist who had clearly spent too much time over fumes. "But we should have enough information to start work in the first light. She says that it takes many days to produce this chemical, but I believe that she is trying to buy time. I can have a batch ready by tomorrow evening."

Out the corner of his eye Alan noted Djaq shaking her head in disgust.

He continued to wander around the lab, picking up vials and smelling them.

"Be careful" snapped the man – "that one will send you to sleep for weeks"

Alan hastily put the vial back on the shelf, knocking over another. Smiling sheepishly he turned and left.

However he had the information that he needed. Besides Djaq and the alchemist there were no guards in the room only two outside who were standing by the door looking bored. The arrogance of the nobility in this castle never ceased to amaze him – no wonder Robin and the gang always manage to escape!

He nodded to the guards as he left. "Don't worry lads, big banquet tonight – I'll see you right!" he quipped and made his way down the steps to get ready.

Inside the lab, a certain young Saracen captive felt despair. He hadn't even looked at her. The realisation hit her that she and the others now meant nothing to him. Of all the gang, she was the one who had hopes for Alan's rehabilitation.

Those hopes were gone, and now she had none for herself and the young man in the dungeons. Due to the inaptitude of the man in the room with her the black powder was going to fail and she and Will were going to die.

Robin where are you?


	5. The Sheriff Plays Mean

Banquet Hall

Dusk had fallen and the Banquet Hall was aglow with torches and candles. Banners and tapestries adorned the walls, with the finest linens that he had decorating the banquet table. The Sheriff was very pleased with himself. In short notice he had provided a feast and a gala fit for a king, and his honoured guest was no more deserving of such respect than if were Prince John himself.

Marc de Leys was one of the few people on this earth that Vaysay actually respected. The man had spoken for him to Prince John and proved himself to be trustworthy to the least trusting man in England. He was cruel, vicious and heartless, even by his own standards. He wanted power and would stop at nothing to get it. No wonder he liked the man it was like looking in the mirror – except that he had hair of course – and that colour – eugh.

A dark figure entered the hall. "Ah Gisbourne! What do you think?"

"Very Festive" came the growled response.

"What's the matter Gizzy, feeling jealous are we? Don't worry my dear fellow he could never take your place in my heart…" Vaysay chuckled to himself as if he had told a very funny joke.

"I was just wondering why he is here."

"Hmm. Oh we will find out the true purpose of his visit soon enough. In the mean time lets enjoy the festivities tonight."

"My Lord is it wise to plan such a feast with two of Hoods gang in the castle. You know that he will try and rescue them tonight. I have arranged for extra guards at the dungeons and at the North Tower. If needs be I can miss the banquet and be on hand….."

The bald man grinned, flashing his jewelled tooth. He waved his hand to stop Gisbourne in his tracks.

"No need – its all in hand. Oh yes I am definitely looking forward to tonight. Oh yes…."

And the sniggering continued while Gisbourne looked on darkly wondering what the joke was and if it was on him.

North Tower at nightfall

Alan a Dale brought a flagon of wine and some cuts of meat to the alchemy lab. "There you go lads – on me" he offered the platter to the standing guards.

"Cheers mate" the guards were delighted at their fortune and waved after the retreating figure.

He quickly scampered down towards the kitchen, which was chaotic with bustling bodies bearing food and drink. Unnoticed he slipped through towards the alcove that housed the stairs to the cold storage cellar. The key was hanging on a hook by the door to the castly courtyard, he shook his head as he grabbed it and unlocked the door, lifted the latch and re-hung the key. He quickly slipped by and returned to the banquet hall, which was filling up with guests. No-one even seemed to notice that he had been gone.

He looked over to where Marian was standing by Guy. She looked as radiant as ever, sporting an olive green ribbon through her long tresses which set off the amber in her robe to great effect. She was making every effort to appear charming, but Alan observed that she was showing signs of anxiety. She glanced around the room regularly and her demeanour was one of a caged animal trapped and desperate.

Their companion was someone he had never seen before. A large man with cruel features and ginger hair. "I bet he got ribbed as a lad" he thought as he grabbed a cup of wine from a passing page. He wondered if this might be the famous Marc de Leys.

At that moment the Sheriff of Nottingham made his entrance, gloating and gleeful as ever. Alan was surprised to see the genuine affection that seemed to emanate from him towards the newcomer to the castle. He didn't think the Sheriff was capable of liking anyone. Curious.

Anyway, now that the Sheriff was here he could eat – and this spread looked great. He eyed the feast greedily and did not notice the Sheriff signal to the soldier dressed in de Leys livery. The soldier left the banquet room and the feast began.

Kitchen

Three figures sneaked silently into the cellar below the kitchen at Nottingham castle. Marian was as good as her word – the door was open for them. They crept up stairs and peered into the kitchen. The room was heaving with kitchen maids and servants, but no guards.

"What do we do?" whispered Much. His eyes were bulging at the sight of all the food being prepared.

Robin couldn't stop himself from grinning. "We walk through like we own the place! Remember the plan – now go!" And with that he stepped through into the bustling throng. Little John and Much looked at each other and followed. They were not as comfortable with the environment as Robin, but it was too late to back out now.

It wasn't that they were not seen, but everyone was too busy to care about the strangers walking through the kitchen. Fortune was smiling on them tonight.

"Too easy" muttered Much and Little John could not help but agree for once.

They made their way through the castle hallways, hugging at shadows and hiding in alcoves. At one point two of them split off in a different direction, heading south and downwards. The other headed north and up. They were to meet back at the kitchens.

Banquet Hall

Alan a Dale was basking in a warm glow that he attributed to good wine, good food and a good deed done. The meal was all but over. His belly had never been so full. He had enjoyed the entertainment provided by the minstrels (much better than those offered by his former comrades and their musical weapons – he knew Will was behind that one). At least this lot could play. He allowed himself the joke. he deserved it after all. He truly got to have his cake (and fine cake it was) and devour it.

He paid attention to the call for silence. Sheriff Vaysay was saying something about his good friend Marc de Leys. Even Guy was smiling (blow me over with a feather). Marian was not amused though, he felt a pang of guilt about that. But soon, she would know that Robin and the lads had made it in to the castle and rescued Will and Djaq. And even though no-one would know it – it was down to him.

He had gone round the sentries at all the key entry points and left them a flagon of wine and some food from the banquet. But the wine was tainted. He wasn't the best thief in Nottingham for nothing. They'd all be sleeping like babies by now.

Oh yes, Alan had another sip of wine and congratulated himself for being so clever.

"So, in honour of our good friend here, who managed within one day what my own master of arms has not been able to do in one year, we have decided to have some entertainment."

Guy was not smiling anymore Alan noted with interest.

"Bring in the prisoners!"

"Oh no! this is not good" Alan stopped breathing as he waited to see what was happening.

His worst fears were realised as a bruised and battered Will Scarlett and an exhausted Djaq were hauled in to the banquet room.

"Would you like some food before you die?" cackled the Sheriff.

Marc de Leys looked on silently and triumphantly. Guy looked confused. Marian looked on in horror.

Alan a Dale was numb.


	6. A New Friend

In the Castle Dungeons

Little John and Much stood by the door. It had all been so simple and they both knew that this was not a good sign. But there was no going back – they must find Will and bring him home.

They entered into the dark and dingy cellar. On the left they saw Sir Edward who was staring at them intently, shaking his head frantically. To the right there were two figures in one cell asleep on the floor, a third was pacing in the next cell.

They moved further in looking out for signs of the guards and the jailer. Nothing. All was quiet. There was no sign of their missing carpenter.

"Brilliant, what do we do now?" grumbled a very disgruntled Much.

Before the big man could answer they heard laughter behind them. Swivelling round they found themselves staring at the sharp points of four swords, shining cruelly in the dim torchlight.

Outside the Alchemy Lab

Robin looked at bewilderment at the two prostrate guards. An empty flagon was lying on its side beside one of them. He examined them more closely, yes they were definitely drunk and on one jug of wine. He wondered if the good lady Marian was behind this. He could not know that said lady had been dogged by Sir Guy and had not been able to do as she had promised.

He crept up to the door to the lab and pressed his ear against it listening intently. It was quiet. Opening the door he peered in.

The room's sole occupant was a small unhealthy looking man who was poring over scrolls of parchment. He looked up at Robin and said "they have taken her away – I have all I need" and returned to his notes.

"Where have they taken her?" Robin walked further into the laboratory.

The man shrugged his shoulders in reply. Robin wondered why he seemed so unconcerned. He lunged toward the little man and grabbed the notes from him.

"These I will destroy" he said grimly.

"Oh no you won't" the voice came from the door and Robin turned swiftly to find himself face to face with three well armed soldiers. All wore the mark of Prince John. Behind them the sheriff's men were still lying drunk on the floor.

Banquet Hall

Will Scarlett's head was a whirl of emotions. After Alan had left he had sat down on the dungeon floor with his head in his hands. Trying to still the throbbing in his temples, the pain in his ribs and the ache in his heart.

One thought kept him from despair. Robin would be trying everything in his power to get Djaq and him out of this mess. Any minute now he would see him, or John or Much and they would fight their way out of here. That was how it always happened.

Then Marian had arrived to see Sir Edward. She was not allowed to speak to him, but she had given him a look that told him not to give up hope. She had seen Robin. He had to believe that.

Then the soldiers had come for him. Not the black clad Sheriff's guards, poorly paid and equally poorly trained. No, three of the ones that had captured them and brought them here. The ones that had beaten him with sticks and showed no emotion over it.

They shackled him, dragged him out of the cell and up the stairs. Outside the banquet hall they stopped and waited. They had said nothing to him nor to each other. Will turned at the sound of footsteps and his heart quickened as he saw Djaq being hauled along by two more soldiers. Their eyes met and time stood still for him. She looked unharmed, but her dark eyes were devoid of hope. He knew that she was taking note of the inevitable bruising that was on his face, and the split lip that felt twelve times bigger than normal. He longed to tell her right there and then that he loved her with every essence of his being, and hoped that his eyes were conveying this to her, telling her to hang on and that somehow they would get out of this.

She stared right back at him, her face unreadable, brown eyes locking onto green and not letting go.

"Bring in the prisoners" the call came in from inside the room from an all too familiar voice.

The moment was broken and they were dragged in to the room to be humiliated by the nobles within.

Dungeons

Sir Edward watched the scene unfold in front of him. He had tried to warn Locksley's men but they had been too intent on their rescue mission. How could he help them? They were outnumbered two to one and the soldiers of de Leys were nothing if not elite fighting machines.

He did not account for the passion for a cause that was right and just. Much and John were not to be cast aside easily.

The big man bearing the staff crouched down, brandishing his weapon threateningly, daring the soldiers to attack. Locksley's servant Much seemed less sure of himself, however his sword and shield were ready and he assumed a fighting stance. The antagonists stared at each other for a moment.

Then with a roar Little John attacked, his shear might bringing down the first soldier before his sword could make contact with the staff he wielded. When the others turned to the big man, Much saw his opportunity and struck out, bringing down the second with a thrust of his sword. That left an even match and suddenly Edward felt the flutterings of hope.

The last two soldiers however were not so easy to best. The battle raged within the confines of the dungeons, sword against sword and staff, strength against speed. Much and John found themselves back to back being harried on both sides. Out of the corner of his eye John noticed one of the occupants in the cells waving to him. With great effort he pushed his opponent towards the cell and he crashed against the bars.

Clunk, the soldier was struck across the head with a clay jar and he fell to the floor unconscious.

John turned to assist Much and they swiftly despatched the last soldier. John ran to get the keys from the Jailers room and released the prisoners.

"Come Sir Edward" John was deferent to the man who he had respected as the former Sheriff of Nottingham.

"I cannot"

"Ye must"

"No, if I go Marian will suffer. I must stay. Go and God Speed. They have taken your friend to the banquet hall."

Little John and Much nodded respectfully at Sir Edward and then with their three new friends raced off in search of Will and Djaq.

The five figures hugged the walls of the castle corridors as they made their way along and up to the feasting room. Much and John, initially oblivious to all else apart from their rescue mission, realised suddenly that they had a rag tag tail of two beggars and a thief. They stopped and looked at them.

The three shadows regarded them back saying nothing.

"What?" Much exclaimed, his arms extended in exasperation.

"We're following you." Came the gruff response from the biggest of the three.

"Door out is that way" John hissed, pointing in the direction of the kitchen. "Good luck" and he made to turn back to his hunting.

"I don't know about the others – but I am coming with you." the big man replied.

The two raggedy beggars regarded each other nervously and pointed in the direction that John had indicated. At John's nod they turned tail and ran, grateful to be out of things.

"This isn't your fight" insisted John to the other man. "We can't protect you too".

The man grinned. "Michael's me name." he offered his hand. "Your Saracen lady brought my missus medicine when she was sick and I was away fighting. Young Will Scarlett brought food for my kids. When I came back to find that Gisbourne had taken everything I took it up with him with my fists – so I am due to hang tomorrow."

The grin disappeared. "This is my fight – I want to help."

The two outlaws then nodded and as three they continued on their way.


	7. Drama at the Banquet

Banquet Hall

"So who is for a bit of sport?" The Sheriff of Nottingham was thoroughly enjoying himself tonight. Here he was in a room full of self important people, with one of the most powerful men in the land. He had two of Robin Hoods men in his clutches and they had set a trap for the others.

Vaysay did not care if they got the black powder recipe or not. They were about to capture Robin Hood. And in the mean time they could have a little fun with the peasant boy and the savage.

The laughter resounded around the room, although anyone who paid close attention would notice that in many cases it was half hearted, people laughing because they were scared to do otherwise.

In some cases there was no laughter at all.

Marian regarded the two souls in the centre of the room, sympathy for them pouring out of her. She felt as trapped as them, if she spoke out she would reveal where her true loyalties lay, and her father could not afford for her to do it. Yet how could she sit here and do nothing?

They in turn did not look at her. They both understood that if they did, all would be lost for her. Marian was eternally grateful and deeply ashamed that these good people would put her needs before their own.

Alan a Dale still felt numb. Equally as trapped. Helpless.

The two prisoners were forced down to their knees in front of the Sheriff, De Leys, Gisbourne and Marian.

"So" leered a jubilant Vaysay, "Go on then, beg for his life"

Both outlaws looked up at the vile man with hatred.

"I will not give you the satisfaction" Djaq spat the words out quietly.

Will Scarlett smiled triumphantly, proud beyond belief at the woman by his side. The flash of movement beside him warned his senses to prepare for pain.

A stick came down hard against his ribs and he collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath. He was semi aware of Djaq jumping in shock. Ooogghh that hurt. He worried that real damage had been done this time as his ribcage protested at the abuse.

He was dragged back up to a kneeling position and still heaving, he stole a look at the woman he loved. He had to be strong for her so that she would not break. He steeled himself and composed his features. He was fine, his look told her. Stay strong.

As he looked back up at his tormentor he noticed the horrified look on Marian's face out of the corner of his eye. Gisbourne seemed to be enjoying himself. The red haired man looked bored.

At that moment one of De Leys soldiers entered the hall and approached him. As he whispered in his ear a smile spread on his cruel features. He nodded to the Sheriff and they both got up to leave with the newcomer.

"Carry on Gisbourne" called the Sheriff as they left.

Sir Guy of Gisbourne was not happy about this turn of events. All of a sudden he wasn't in the inner circle. All of a sudden he wasn't the golden boy. Now here he was left to mop up the dirty work of the Sheriff. He did not like that one bit.

Still, he was nothing if not loyal.

He regarded the prisoners with contempt. "Well you heard the Sheriff, beg" he continued with the ritual humiliation "or he feels the stick again"

Marian could not bear it any longer. She saw her opportunity now that the Sheriff was gone.

She stood up…..

No Marian, don't! Simultaneously unspoken by both victims…..

….And fainted.

At that moment all hell broke lose as John, Much and Michael broke into the room and attacked the soldiers, Guy stooped to catch his Lady Marian, and noble men and woman ran for cover.


	8. Short and Sweet

The fray lasted seconds, but in Alan's head it was slow motion and went on for minutes.

What's Marian doing standing up – don't be stupid woman. Oh, she's acting the part of the weak and feeble maiden. Ha and Guys just stupid enough to fall for…

Hey – its John and Much! Whoa get out the way you – mind the feet!. Man its chaos in 'ere, people off in all directions. Four of 'em against two – oh make that three – who's that guy? Hey he's good. Where have I seen him before? Oh No more soldiers coming in - Got to help 'em. Damn I can't – I'll get found out. John's battling two, Much is cornered – no its OK new guy helping. Watch out soldier coming through – oh sorry mate didn't mean to trip you – did you bash your head? – shame. Where's Will and Djaq? They're there in the thick but they can't help anyone least of all themselves. Can I get to them without Guy noticing? Hmm Marian's taking up most of his attention – he's barking out orders though. Oh – look – keys – that's handy. Hands and knees Alan, sneak through. Oi watch it! Oh its John throwing soldiers over me. Keep going before you are seen. Got there. Damn Wills on the floor, Djaq's there and she's seen me. I look at her, motion for her to turn round and show her the keys. She understands, offers me her tied hands and I free her and disappear under the tables.

Man I hope I wasn't spotted or I am in big trouble.

"Alan!!!!"

The roar from Gisbourne freezes me in my tracks.

I stand up "Yes Guy"

"Don't just stand there – do something"

"What? I ain't got my sword 'ave I? Its supposed to be a banquet hall not a battlefield!"

Frustrated Guy lays down Marian gently and leaps over the table, drawing his sword. Must have been under the table cos I can't sit with those things – you could do yourself an injury.

He grabs Will, who I must admit does not look too good. Where the hell has Djaq gone?

"Stop or he dies" Guy means business – this could go so wrong – where is Djaq?

John, Much and the new man back off. Room is empty now apart from six, no make that seven soldiers lying on the floor and three looking a bit battered but still standing beside Gisbourne.

"Let him go or I cut her throat" I can't believe the venom that spills from Djaq's voice. She has Marian with a dagger at her throat.

If ever there was a time to fall in love with a woman the time is definitely now. She is amazing!

John and Much drag Will to his feet and out the door, the big man pulls two fingers at Guy (he must be an archer then) and backs out beside Djaq, who drags a very frightened Marian out the hall.

Bang, the door slams and the bar is put in place.

Fantastic!

I do my best not to smile. They did it.

"Marian!!!" Guy tries to break down the door with a shoulder charge. Not being funny but that has got to hurt.


	9. Escape

Castle Corridors

The five fugitives and their "prisoner" held a hushed conference at the other side of the banquet hall doors. All the remaining guests had disappeared, believing that discretion was indeed the better part of valour and the corridor was now empty. John wondered at this, surely they had caused enough noise to attract more guards? They had seized their opportunity when they saw the Sheriff and a well dressed stranger leave after a soldier, now they had to decide what to do next. But no more soldiers was indeed unusual.

What if the Sheriff was making his way to the alchemy room? This he did not like. He looked across at Will and Djaq to see how they had fared. Djaq looked tired but in one piece. Will did not look good and he was doing a poor job at trying to hide it. His breaths were coming in short gasps and he looked deathly pale.

Marian had been released by Djaq and the dagger returned to her with an apologetic look. She gave the dagger back. "Its Gisbourne's" she said with a smile. "I would be happy for you to have stolen it" and the women both smiled at that.

Marian then looked round them all

"So what is the plan? Where is Robin?"

"He went to find Djaq in the alchemy room" this from Much, who was looking anxious. "Do you think that's where the Sheriff went?"

"Most likely – lets go" Marian wasted no time.

John stopped her.

"No wait Marian, you cannot come with us. Its too risky and we can't drag you along as a prisoner. We have to leave you here I am sorry. We need to get Will back to the camp. Djaq, take him through the kitchens down that way. Much, Michael and I will go and find Robin."

"I'm alright" wheezed Will unconvincingly.

"I can't go" exclaimed Djaq although she looked over at the young carpenter with concern. "I need to be sure that all records of black powder are destroyed. I am the only one who knows…."

"There is no time for arguments" seethed John. "We have to go now"

"I'll see Will to the stables" Marian's level head always did come up with sensible solutions. At Will's protests she held up her hand to silence him. "Will you can't help them – take my horse - get back to the camp and wait for them and leave me tied up at the stables. The rest of you go – help Robin. Quickly."

With that they separated – but not without a last look shared between the former two captives – a look that spoke volumes to the observant Marian.

Throughout the entire exchange Michael had looked bemused.

"She's one of you lot then" he pointed out the obvious to Much as they ran up the stairs.

"Oh yes" came the response "definitely one of us"

"So the taking hostage thing was…"

"A trick yes – now shut up we are getting close… Watch and learn"

They drew nearer to their target. As they crept up the spiralling stairs in the tower they noticed the unconscious guards outside the open doors. They heard voices, and listened.

Alchemy lab

Robin of Locksley stared at the grinning visage of the Sheriff of Nottingham. The gem in his false tooth glittered evilly in the torch light, giving him a manic air which he would have been proud of if there had been a looking glass nearby.

But it wasn't the sheriff who caught his attention but his companion. There was the face of someone he used to call brother, a comrade in arms. They had grown up together, learned to fight together and had battled together side by side. When the call came for the Crusades though, where loyal Robin had chosen to fight for his king, Marc had laughed at him, revealing his true colours. That was when he learned that their bond had been based on a lie. De Leys had been deeply jealous of Robin and his favour with the King and the Queen Mother. His own father had been disgraced from Court and as he grew from boyhood to manhood, he learned that Robin's father the Earl of Huntingdon, had been responsible. The argument between Robin and Marc had been a bitter one.

"Nice to see that you keep good company Marc" he kept his voice level, not revealing his hatred and disgust at the red haired man in front of him.

The Sheriff looked between them, raising an eyebrow. He did not know their history Robin noted with interest.

"Nice to see that you are ever the lone wolf Robin" snarled de Leys. "I do not see your band of hooligans with you, they must have been frightened off"

Robin smiled his signature grin, every feature showing off his apparent carefree nature.

"My men trust me and I them. Can you say the same?"

"My men do exactly what I order them to do. Can you say the same?"

Robin laughed aloud at this, knowing that in truth he could not. His men may be loyal to him, but they were all headstrong and did what they thought was right, too often.

De Leys continued. "At least my men do not betray me."

The smile disappeared and it was time to get down to business. He crouched and drew his sword taking on a defensive posture.

"I've been waiting a lifetime for this Locksley", and De Leys swept into the room, drawing his own sword.

At that, the now panicked alchemist tried to get away. But too quick for him, Robin grabbed him and held him round the neck, sword at his side.

"Now, if you want to be able to make the black powder, back away or he dies."

De Leys hesitated.

The sound of applause was heard at the door. "Well done, very good, most entertaining" He strode over to where de Leys stood. "Now I know why you are here. You want to kill Robin Hood yourself. Excellent. But you also want the black powder because that means power. You two obviously have a history, which I have no doubt you will tell me about, but it is clear to me that you don't know the man as well as you think you do…."

By this time he had put his arm around a still tense de Leys, who was staring at his nemesis with hatred. The two other de Leys guards in the room stood at the door, blocking any chance of escape.

"Let me tell you something about our mutual friend over there." He said this softly, almost seductively. "You see I know for a fact that he doesn't kill any more, so our panicking little lab rat over here is perfectly safe, he couldn't kill him any more than he could his own best friend. Oh – that used to be you didn't it?" at that he cackled at his own joke.

"You see Hood, you are on your own, your men are scattered, you are divided and now you are about to fall. Oh I am going to enjoy this." He stepped away with a flourish.

"Go on then kill him" he called over to Marc de Leys.

De Leys struck and Robin responded by shoving the babbling scientist roughly towards him. He was dodged, but it gave him enough time to leap over the bench that was in the centre of the room.

Robin knew that he was trapped by the guards at the door.

Guards who were suddenly engaged by two, no make that three men who had suddenly appeared from the corridor behind. They were quickly despatched and suddenly he had the upper hand.

"Step away" he hissed to the occupants of the room. He then grabbed the papers and handed them to the waiting Djaq, who scanned them and nodded. They then backed out of the room.

"This isn't over Locksley. You will die by my hand"

Robin could not resist having the last word. "That's the difference between you and me Marc, my men do not always do as they are told, but we are never divided."

Another door slammed and another bar was held in place.

The supine guards started to stir and they bolted down the stairs.

"Where's Will?"

"On his way back to camp"

He acknowledged the answer from Little John. "Who's he?"

"We rescued him from the dungeons, he helped us. He's a friend"

They met no resistance heading for the castle exit. He decided that for fun, they would leave out the front door. They spotted more sleeping guards at the entrance, and no movement could be spotted on the battlements. Curious.

At the portcullis he was surprised to see six horses waiting. Much and John shared a smile – Marian.

They leapt on their mounts and galloped off towards Sherwood Forest.

Somewhere deep in the castle a voice could be heard echoing through the halls.

"Gisbourne!!!!!"


	10. Robin's Gang

Sherwood Forest

The still night air was disturbed by the sound of horses hooves thudding as the outlaws hastily made their way back to camp. It had all been so easy they could not shake the idea that maybe they could be followed. A mile or so from camp they dismounted and scared the horses away, knowing that they would return to Nottingham.

Djaq was growing ever more anxious. Her head told her that she had done the right thing by staying to ensure that the secret of the black powder remained safe, but her heart told her that she had to hurry to camp to be sure that Will was fine.

John did his best to be reassuring as they ran. "He will be fine Djaq, he is strong. A few days rest will be all he needs" but the words seemed empty to him and they fell on deaf ears.

They arrived at the camp and found the lever for the door. Michael gasped in awe as the forest wall appeared to open up magically in front of him.

"What sorcery is this?" he gasped.

"Not sorcery, just craftsmanship" gloated Much, as if he had constructed the door himself. He seemed to realise what he said "Well not mine, of course, erm Will's em he's in here."

Djaq was already in the camp and was relieved to see a fire had been lit. Will had at least managed to return and built a camp fire. She scoured round for him, and when she saw no sign of him turned round to see that his curtain was down at his bunk.

"See what did I tell you?" John said and he put his arm around her, giving her shoulders a squeeze. "That's what you should do, get some rest. Its been a hard day" She nodded but still glanced over to the area of the bunk and frowned.

"I'll just …" she began and made her way over. John watched her.

"Right who's hungry, I know I am" Much set about preparing a meal. Robin sat quietly appraising the newcomer.

"Tell me about yourself Michael"

"Not much to tell really. I'm a soldier – an archer actually. My family is near here, and I left them for battle. But not even soldiers families are protected these days and my wife fell ill. Kids would have starved if it wasn't for you lot…"

Anything else he had to say was cut off by a strangled cry from Djaq.

"Oh No – Will, wake up, Will, can you hear me. Talk to me"

She slapped his face, trying to raise a response.

By the time Robin got there, he saw what had alarmed her so much. He looked deathly white, his lips tinged with blue, and his breathing was shallow and laboured. A sweat was beading on his forehead and upper lip.

"Djaq?"

He was beside her, looking at his friend with deep concern etched on his features.

She looked at him blankly, panic clearly etched on her features.

"I don't know Robin, he won't wake up." she appeared to be losing grip on her normally steely control.

"Think Djaq, you can do this. Remember who you are. Come on, he needs you to think clearly."

She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. Of course Robin was right. She was his only hope. She just hadn't thought it would be so bad. She had not expected to feel this way.

She stilled her thoughts and opened her eyes. This time she removed herself from the whirling emotions that had struck her when she had first seen him. Her physicians skills took over.

She started barking out orders.

"Much, hot water and get me my instruments. Robin I need light. John, help me lift him up so he can breath easier. I need blankets under his head." All jumped to her commands, glad for something to do in the crisis.

Michael watched with interest from the fire side. He did not offer to help. This did not go unnoticed by the leader of their group.

Djaq set to work, feeling for injuries. By his pallor and laboured breathing she guessed correctly that the damage to his ribs was the main cause for concern. She lifted his shirt and hissed at the bruising that was evident from the beating that he had taken.

Her probing soon found the broken rib, which felt like it was protruding inwards, pressing on his lung. She worried that he had punctured it, as she had not the skills nor the instruments to repair such a wound. She had once witnessed her father use a fine dagger to pierce a hole and insert a reed into the chest of a soldier who had all but stopped breathing. Once the blood from his lung had cleared she had been amazed to see the man begin to breathe again. However she did not have the confidence that she could do the same for Will if that was what he needed.

The next few hours were a blur to Djaq. She was beyond exhaustion but kept going for the sake of her dear friend. His chest had been strapped up tightly in an effort to set his rib cage. It had been a painful experience for Will, who had had to be lifted and turned several times to get the strapping around him. John had held him down when he jumped with the pain and Robin had spoken softly to him, calming him. Much had helped her with the bandaging. He had made a poultice under her instruction to ease the swelling and then an infusion with the herbs that she had chosen and watched as John tried to get the young carpenter to drink it. All the while she had removed herself from her emotions, operating on instincts, protecting herself and Will from the panic that was bubbling under the surface.

Gradually, as the night drew in to the first light of the morning his breathing became steady and his lips and fingers lost the blue tinge that they had previously borne. The strapping she had expertly applied was providing the support he needed. And he seemed to fall into a deep slumber.

All in the camp were exhausted, none more so than Djaq. Much, John and Michael had all retired, Michael taking up Allan's old bunk. But she refused to leave his side until Robin promised her that he would watch over her patient, and wake her if she was needed.

Only then, when she was in the relative privacy of her bunk did she allow herself to weep. The tears fell silently until she fell asleep.

As Robin sat close by his injured comrade he contemplated the events of the day. He glanced at the young man they had so nearly lost today. Too close he thought, not wanting to consider life in the gang without the serious youth who kept them grounded. A constant reminder of why they were there in the forest fighting against the injustice of the Sheriff's rule. He had inherited and exceeded the skills of his craftsman father at such a young age. A father he had not even had a chance to mourn properly. Such were the days they lived in.

Yet there was time to hope. He had more than an inkling that the bond between young Will and the beautiful Saracen woman was strengthening every day, and to him it was right and just that love be allowed to blossom in these harsh times. His gaze shifted to her sleeping pallet. He had no doubt that she had suffered today, and would have many demons to conquer. But first and foremost she needed to rest.

Thoughts of love had drawn him to Marian. He hoped she had been found by now, he did not think that she would have been pleased to spend the night in the stables. But she would do it for the sake of her father, who she would not leave even if he begged her. God he loved her! He wanted her by his side in the forest. They could make it work he was sure of it.

A loud snore interrupted his musings and he smiled to himself. John was a constant. The foundation of the group, its strength in might and in character. He had kept the others going today, of that he had no doubt, taken the lead and made the decisions. Disobeying his orders to retreat to the kitchens. And how glad he had been to see them. His men thought for themselves – that was their strength.

And once again, his steadfast and loyal Much had proved his worth, being there when he was needed. Much talked too much, complained often and would argue with you about everything and anything under the forest canopy. But there was no truer friend in all of England and Robin hoped that one day he would receive his Bonchurch that he craved.

His eye turned from his sleeping manservant to the new man lying still on Allan's old bunk and he frowned. Something about this man bothered him and he resolved to find out more about him in the morning.

Then there was Marc de Leys. Robin still remembered their old friendship and how it had turned into enmity. He sighed, the sins of the father had a great deal to answer to. His own father had had no choice but to expose the senior de Leys as a traitor and manipulator. It appeared that the son had gone the same way and now carried favour with Prince John. He had to do something about Marc de Leys. He knew that the man would not give up until he was dead. The man was no fool, he had proved that today – or yesterday in fact as he noted the lightening of the sky - with his skilful handling of Will and Djaq.

Allan he thought of briefly, but dismissed. He could not afford to think about Allan, the wounds were still smarting.

The sleeping figure behind him shifted, moaning slightly. He got to his feet and went to him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Still my friend. You are safe now." he whispered.

Will opened his eyes, searching for the voice, and then visibly relaxed when he realised where he was and who with, closing his eyes again

"Robin" he breathed. "What happened?" His eyes popped open again "Where is Djaq?"

"She's safe, she's sleeping, as you should be. Rest for now we will talk later."

A sigh, the briefest glimpse of a nod and instantly he was asleep again. Robin too relaxed a little – knowing that Will Scarlett was now out of danger.

He walked over to the fire and sat down, pondering on the plans for the next few days. Robin of Locksley would not sleep tonight, there was too much to resolve.


	11. The Enemy Within

Nottingham Castle

The Sheriff of Nottinham had not slept either. By the time the guards had risen from their stupor and released him from his chemical prison he was apoplectic. He had taken his spite out on the hapless soldiers, slapping the nearest one around the head and throwing the other down the stairs screaming for his lieutenant.

Guy of Gisbourne had just himself been released from the banquet hall and was rushing towards the Sheriff.

"My Lord have you seen the Lady Marian?" he began

"I don't care about Marian!" the Sheriff looked like the veins on his neck would burst he was so angry. "Get me Hood!!!" and he turned to a very frightened alchemist "And you get me black powder!!! A stony faced De Leys remained silent and fuming.

Gisbourne quickly recognised that retreat was his best option and began the search for his lady, calling Allan with him. They had eventually found her trussed in the stables looking none too pleased, but thankfully unharmed.

"Marian, thank goodness. If they had harmed you – "

"I am well Sir Guy, thank-you – although somewhat fatigued by the ordeal. I still feel quite faint, I think I shall retire" She stole a look at Allan, who kept his eyes to the stable floor. She had witnessed what he had done in the banquet hall, and had worked out that he must have been responsible for doping the guards. There was hope for him yet!

"Of course" and he guided her back to her room, the unusually silent Allan in tow.

After depositing her in her room, Gisbourne turned to his own lieutenant. Allan was expecting a rollicking and steeled himself. But instead, Guy of Gisbourne smiled.

"Well Allan, I think that for once I have managed to outwit Hood and his gang"

"What do you mean? They escaped didn't they?"

"Ha, they always escape. But this time they took one of my men with them. We will know where they are camped before the day is over, and I will be responsible for delivering Hood to the Sheriff. Lets go."

That's where he had seen that other one before – he was one of Gisbourne's soldiers. The bottom dropped out of Allan a Dale's world. There was no way he could warn them, and not only that he had to come along for the ride.

This was not going to be a good day.

He followed the black knight feeling despair for his former comrades.

They knocked at the Sheriff's chambers and entered when called. He was having breakfast and still looked none too amused.

"Well, where is he? Where is Robin Hood?"

"Not here my Lord, but I would tell you that – " he ducked as the apple came flying across the room at him, followed swiftly by the goblet of wine.

""My Lord wait. We will have him by sunset today I promise you. I have a man in his gang. He is to meet me at the outskirts of the forest today and show us to his camp."

The missiles stopped.

"Oh very good Gisbourne, very very good."

Outlaws Camp

It was late morning when Much started to stir. He sat up suddenly realising that he was hungry and that he hadn't eaten the night before. Then he remembered why they hadn't eaten and got out of his bunk. The first sight he saw was his master stoking the fire.

"You didn't sleep did you?"

Robin returned a look which gave him his answer.

Much raised his hand pointing a finger and opened his mouth to admonish Robin on the foolishness of not sleeping, when Robin raised his finger to his lips, indicating in the direction of Will's cabin.

Much glanced over at the sleeping form of his friend and dropped his hand, abashed. He sat down beside Robin.

"How is he?"

"Better. Djaq was up earlier and said he would be fine"

"Good!"

There was silence for a while. Not long because Much did not like silences.

"Right. Let's eat" and he got up to start preparing a gruel for breakfast. Not very appetising perhaps, but it would be warm and fill their stomachs. No doubt they would be complaining, but no one else offered to cook did they?

The noise of Much's activities woke the other members of the camp and soon Little John, and Michael were all sitting around the fire, bleary eyed, while Djaq checked on her patient before joining them, confirming that he was still sleeping peacefully.

To Much's surprise there were no complaints at breakfast. But there was little conversation either. Obviously everyone was hungry. He looked round his comrades and his gaze settled on to the newcomer.

"So what are your plans Michael?"

The new man looked up in surprise. "Er what do you mean?"

Much smiled "Well are you going to join us? You'd be very handy in a fight."

Little John agreed enthusiastically. They had both been impressed with Michael's fighting skills and they were sure that the previous days escapades would have ended differently if he had not been there.

Djaq got up at this point. "I am going to wash" she declared "Make sure Will eats when he wakes and drinks more of the tea" and left the camp, heading towards the river. Robin watched her go understanding that she needed a little time on her own.

Meanwhile Michael had looked nervously between them all – "Er well I dunno. I mean if I'm wanted it might be good." Robin noticed that he did not hold anyone's gaze for long.

"What about your wife and family Michael? They must be worried for you" this came from Robin.

"Yeah, well, yeah. I need to go and see them – discuss it with them I suppose. Although I reckon they think I am dead already."

John sympathised with this sentiment, and Much nodded smiling. Robin thought it strange that he did not want to rush back to his family and was about to ask more questions when a movement to the left of him caught his eye.

Will Scarlett awoke and wondered when he had been run over by a cart. He heard the sound of voices and wanted them to go away. But they persisted and he lifted his hand to his head.

He opened his eyes, blinking in the late morning light. As he looked out of his bunk he saw Robin, Much, John and a stranger all sitting round the fire looking back at him. No wait – he had seen him before – yes with John and Much during the rescue. There was no sign of Djaq.

He tried to sit up, grimacing in pain. His ribs felt like they were on fire, but he could at least take a breath. He became aware of the bandaging around his chest and had vague recollections of coming back to the camp, somehow making the flints spark into a fire and collapsing in a heap on his cot. Then shadows of memories, Djaq's voice urgent, then authoritative, then soft in his ear, John and Robin reassuring him, Much anxious as ever and pain in his chest, pain like lances.

John was beside him, helping him to sit and he nodded his thanks.

Then Much was there bearing a bowl and cup. "Djaq says you have to eat this and drink this and I won't be the one to tell her that you didn't" he joked.

Will took the proffered cup and sniffed it before taking a sip. "Where is she?"

"At the river" said John and he nodded. He understood.

"How are you feeling Will?" Robin had walked over to him and smiled.

"I'm alright" came the typically short response. It was as much as they would expect from the usually tight lipped man who would be embarrassed by too much attention.

"Good" he replied and walked away, picking up his bow and quiver.

"Where are you going?" Much called

"For a walk – I'll be back soon" Robin had to think and that thinking was best done alone.

Will looked over at the new man, who had been intently watching Robin leave.

"Does he do that a lot – disappearing?"

"All the time. Don't worry about it you'll get used to it" chirped Much. Will frowned as he picked at his breakfast. Something didn't sit right with the man, but Much and John seemed to like him.

For the next few minutes the camp was alive with activity. Much cleared up the cooking pots, Little John checked the food store and the supply of arrows. Michael watched them all from his spot by the fire, all the while chatting to them about life in the forest and what it was like. How did they know when there were travellers on the road? Did they really give all they took to the poor? They must have some secret stash somewhere.

Will listened quietly to it all, thinking that John and Much were being a little too open with the stranger. They seemed to trust him, but he wasn't so sure that he was trustworthy, even though he knew that he had helped with the escape.

"I see Djaq didn't take the water pot with her - typical. Right I suppose I should be the one to fetch it." Much made a show of picking up the water vessel and trudging down to the river side, taking pains to take a different direction from Djaq!

John smirked at his retreating back then noticed that the kindling pile was down.

"Fire's low, I'll get some wood." And John walked off leaving the two men alone in the camp.

Will was feeling better. The brew that Djaq had made was refreshing and had lifted his spirits somewhat. The gruel was, well gruel, but his empty stomach had welcomed it. He experimented with moving and found that it was painful, but bearable. But he decided against getting up just yet, for some reason he did not want Michael to be the one who helped him should he need it.

Michael was staring into the fire, obviously lost in his own thoughts. Will preferred it that way. He leaned back and closed his eyes, just for a few minutes.

"You feeling better then?" Will jumped and looked up at the friendly face of the new man. At his nod he offered his hand. "Name's Michael."

"Will." He acknowledged. "Where are you from Michael?"

"Locksley"

"Yeah? I don't remember you.."

"Just got back from fighting. I'm an archer. When I got back the family was in bad shape so I took umbrage with Gisbourne" he spat this out.

Will Scarlett thought that he knew everyone in the village of Locksley. He was also surprised that Michael had lived to tell the tale after attacking Gisbourne, who's justice tended to be swiftly dealt.

"What's your wife's name? I probably know her"

The man moved away, not liking where the conversation was heading and headed for the fire. No-one had told him that one of the outlaws was from Locksley!

"Er Jane"

"There's only one Jane I know of in Locksley" replied Will. He sat up further, wincing at his protesting rib cage and reached by his bed for his axe, thankful that they always had spare weapons after having had his taken from him the day before.

"That'll be her then" he poked at the fire with a heavy stick.

Will let the silence hang for a while, debating about what to do. He was not fit to fight the man and the others had to be warned. Jane was his mother's name.

"She's got two boys." Will prodded, knowing the fact to be true.

"Yeah that's her"

He turned and looked over at the injured man, who was looking at him intently.

The time for pretence was over he had to act now. He grabbed the stick and charged, expecting to knock him out in one swift blow. He did not expect the defenceless man to defend himself with an axe.


	12. The Enemy Without

The quiet of the woods in Sherwood Forest was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of fighting. Noise carried in the woodland, aided by reflection of sound by the boles of the trees, but confusing its direction. A shout, grunts, a clash of wood against wood, a crash as if something heavy fell.

Four people froze and turned towards where they had just been, listening intently.

John Little scattered his bundle of firewood and ran. "Will!"

Much forgot about his water, something bad was happening at camp. He too ran, crossing paths with Djaq who was also making her way back from the river a lot faster than when she had left.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"No idea" he vouchsafed. And they continued on together.

Robin of Locksley had been furthest away, but he had heard the ruckus and was sprinting back to the camp, fearing his men were in mortal danger. He cursed himself for leaving the camp when he knew he had doubts about Michaels integrity. But his need to think through a plan for the de Leys situation had driven him to seek out solitude for a while. Now de Leys was the furthest from his mind, every thought was of the gang of outlaws that he led and that they were in peril because of him.

John, arriving first wasted no time in shoulder charging Michael who had been hovering over the collapsed form of Will Scarlett, ready to strike with the baton he had been carrying. They fell in a heap together, but with surprising agility for a big man, John was on his feet in seconds. But not quick enough for Michael, who had been trained in close combat by Sir Guy of Gisbourne himself. He crashed the stick against John's skull, and John buckled to his knees before falling face down on the forest floor.

Gisbourne's spy then knew that he had to leave before the others found him and killed him. But he had earned his reward. He only had to guide his master to the camp and it was his.

He dropped the stick he had been using as a weapon, shot a last look at the two fallen outlaws then turned heel and fled. He was gone by the time Much and Djaq careened into the camp and found them.

The seconds lasted an eternity for Robin of Locksley as he sped towards the door to the camp. He slowed to take stock of the situation, and in that moment heard the sound of someone running away in the direction of the North Road. Michael!

Mouth set in a grim line he dashed into the camp, dreading what he would find, and his worst fears were realised.

"What happened?"

Two of his gang were lying on the floor with Much and Djaq hovering over each of them. John was face down and still. Will was lying on his side against his bunk, which was broken, wood branches scattered around him.

"We are just here" Djaq called, tension evident in her voice. She was kneeling beside Will, feeling his head, his chest.

"I have absolutely no idea" Much responded, quite clearly bewildered as he crouched beside the supine figure of Little John.

"I have" growled Robin.

He moved over to where Much was tending to John, who in turn was starting to rouse. A purplish red mark was evident on the side of his head, passing over his ear and into his hairline.

John roared with anger as he awoke and shook his head, ready to do battle again.

"Steady John, its us" called Robin trying to appease him.

"Where is he? I'll kill him." Robin knew who he was talking about.

"Gone. We'll catch him. But first we check on Will" At that he moved over to where Djaq was once again treating an injured Will Scarlett. Having been injured so badly he feared the worst. Much helped John to his feet and they too went to see their fallen comrade.

Who was alive, awake and breathing. A collective sigh of relief. He was fine!

"I'm alright Djaq, I just fell over and couldn't get up in time" he felt a bit foolish over this admission and turned the subject away from himself while Djaq examined him.

"John, you alright?"

At John's nod he turned to Robin.

"You'd better go after him, he's not a villager from Locksley, he's one of Gisbourne's men. He'll lead him back here"

"I knew there was something about him" declared Much, which earned him incredulous looks from them all.

"What? Well I did." He huffed.

"I was so taken in by him" John felt shame at bringing the man into their heart, their home.

"You are a good man John, you believe in the good of other people. There is no shame in that my friend." Robin took the time to soothe his friend, thinking that there was time to formulate a plan for the arrival of Gisbourne's soldiers.

Djaq suddenly stopped her ministrations and stood up. "Marian!"

Robin's head jerked toward her. "What about Marian"

"Michael knows about Marian. If he gets to Gisbourne…"

Robin visibly flinched at that. "We go after him, now!" and he grabbed his weapons and sprinted out of the camp. Much and John were on his heels. Djaq hesitated, reluctant to leave Will alone.

"Go I'll be fine. Go!" and at that she grabbed her sword and the dagger that Marian had given her and sped after the men. Will eased himself up to a sitting position, wincing with pain, watching them leave and wishing that he could go with them.

The chase was on.

And chase they did. Robin was in the lead, running as if his life depended on it. And he knew that was true, for without Marian there was no life to live. If Gisbourne or worse the Sheriff found out that she had helped them, she would die, he had no doubts about that.

He was vaguely aware of the footfalls of his gang behind him. His instincts told him who was where. To his left was Much, his faithful friend - never the silent forester. If there was a root to trip over he found it, but his stumbling did little to slow him down. He too cared deeply for Marian and would do anything to protect her. To his right, John, sure footed, strong and amazingly swift. His foot steps were slower, the sheer length of his stride affording him the speed to keep up. And further behind, but keeping up, he could sense the light footfalls of the enigmatic Djaq, rapidly beating out a rhythm that matched his own pulse.

They were one unit, one purpose, one goal.

They reached the North Road and paused for breath.

"Which way?" Much panted.

"To Nottingham" and Robin shot away like a deer.

"We're not running all the way there are we?" Much called after him.

"As far as it takes" came the response.

John patted Much on the shoulder and gestured towards Nottingham with his head. Djaq was already gone. And the two men took off after her.

Somewhere in the Forest…..

"Is this going to take all day Gisbourne?" the Sheriff sounded bored.

"He will be here presently my Lord." Gisbourne was feeling very pleased with himself and smirked at Allan a Dale, who presented his best conspirators knowing face back to him.

Marc de Leys said nothing and peered into the gloom of the forest.

His soldiers were with him, plus some of Gisbourne's. They would easily overrun Hood's outlaws. Yet still he felt nervous.

They waited.

Outlaws Camp

Will Scarlett was moving stiffly around the camp, making an attempt at clearing up the devastation left by the scuffle he had had with Gisbourne's spy. He regarded his broken bed ruefully, he would have to be fit before he repaired that. At least Allan's bed was free.

He pondered at that thought. He still felt Allan a Dale's presence in the camp, even though he had been gone for weeks. Will could not fathom why Allan had betrayed them the way he did, how he had been friend to his face, yet plotted behind his back. He knew that a great deal of anger that he felt towards Allan stemmed from the fact that during all the time he was betraying Robin, the gang, him, he had still been Allan. There had been no change in his behaviour that he had noticed.

Not like Djaq. She had known. But then Djaq was brighter than the rest of them.

He wondered if she really knew how to manufacture black powder. If she did he wondered how he truly felt about that.. Then he decided that it really didn't matter, because whether she knew or not, her quick thinking had saved his life, twice.

He wondered if he would ever be deserving of her love…

He started as the door to the hideout suddenly opened. Someone was returning – so soon?

He turned around, half expecting to see Djaq returning, then the words of welcome froze on his lips.

Michael!!


	13. A Plot Foiled

Robin stopped suddenly. Something was not right. He had expected to see or hear signs of Michael by now, but nothing. He knew that the man was a good fighter, but archer's were not generally known for their speed, unless they were Robin of Locksley of course!

The others stopped behind him, breathing hard, watching, listening.

Nothing.

Wait, a snicker of a horse, a stamp of a hoof.

With his head Robin gestured towards the sound, and even Much moved noiselessly through the undergrowth. They flitted from tree to tree, every sense alert.

In the clearing they spotted their enemies, Sheriff, Gisbourne, de Leys with a troop of soldiers. They were all on horseback. There was no sign of Michael.

Robin frowned. They could not have passed him! With a jolt he realised that perhaps Michael was not Gisbourne's man after all. Perhaps he had been clever enough to successfully empty the camp, leaving behind one vulnerable member, and a horde of stolen loot.

But Marc de Leys was there! And what if Michael was simply late and they had somehow circumvented him?

Robin was wracked with indecision.

Ironically the Sheriff came to his rescue when he turned his horse and rode past his lieutenant.

"It seems that your man is not turning up Gisbourne. Perhaps Hoods treasure was too much to resist. Loyalty is such a fleeting sentiment" and at this he gave a meaningful look at a very relieved Allan a Dale.

"My Lord, wait" Gisbourne called

"Give it up Gisbourne, he is not coming." And he spurred his horse towards Nottingham Castle. All was not lost, the idiot scientist was preparing the first batch of black powder for them to test. Then he would get Hood once and for all.

Marc de Leys was incensed and made no pretence of revealing this to Gisbourne as he rode after the Sheriff.

"Do not think that you can get the better of me Giscourne. You are out of your league." He hissed.

Sir Guy of Gisbourne glared back at him in response, venom showing in his features. Gone was the friendship that he had relished the previous day. He recognised the man as an enemy to watch and a threat to his position with the Sheriff.

Allan a Dale watched the exchange and for once was one hundred percent behind Guy. This being with the nobility wasn't half a complicated business though.

Now the forest was clear Robin Hood turned to his men who had gathered round him.

"What about Michael – where is he?" John was confused.

"You are not going to like this John" answered Robin.

Djaq looked up in horror. "He has doubled back to the camp!"

Much then realised what they had done. "He knows there is treasure hidden there!"

And at that they took off again, heading back to where they came from.

Outlaws Camp

Will Scarlett watched Michael as he ransacked the outlaws camp, his expression stoic. The entire area was strewn with boxes, sacks, cooking bots, candles, blankets and bedding, but no money, or precious items had been found.

"Where is it? Where do you hide it?"

"Hide what?"

"The stolen loot you idiot! Much told me there is a stash somewhere. Where is it?"

"I'm not telling you"

Michael stopped his raking and looked at the young carpenter, rage emanating from every feature. He stormed over to where Will was sitting against a tree trunk, looking as if he was relaxing if it wasn't for the fact that he was tied to it and it was uncomfortable. But he had had worse.

He was grabbed by his tunic and shaken.

"You'll tell me or I'll.."

"You'll what – kill me?" and Will started laughing. "Wouldn't do you any good. Not only would you have nothing to take, Robin Hood would kill you. He would hunt you down." He laughed even harder. "That's if Gisbourne doesn't find you first and kill you for betraying him!"

The angry man let him go and stepped back.

"So you do know where it is."

Will stopped laughing and regarded him, reminding himself not to underestimate the man.

A realisation seemed to dawn on Michael, and he found himself thinking the same thought about the wounded carpenter.

"You've moved it. Very clever."

Will just stared back at him, saying nothing.

Michael was right. After the others had gone, he had thought about what might happen if the others were not successful in stopping Michael, and if the Sheriff and Gisbourne were told where the camp was located. And it had occurred to him that the least he could do was make it difficult to find the coins, jewellery and artefacts that they had taken from nobles and not yet distributed to the poor, or found a use for. So slowly and painfully he had moved it, a little at a time, in different locations. Now he was the only one who knew were it was.

He had not expected Michael to turn up when he did, alone without his master. He had not expected Michael to be disloyal, but then Will Scarlett did not think that way.

His first instincts had been to fight when he saw the big man walk through the ingenious doorway he had engineered and built. But common sense took over. He could not put up any worthy resistance in his current state, and running was hardly an option either. His axe was far from his reach. So he had decided then and there to try and stall for time until Robin got back.

Michael had grabbed a sword and brandished it at him. He had held out his hands in a gesture of surrender. And then none too gently been pushed towards the tree he was sitting at and tied up.

He had grunted as he fell, his ribs feeling every movement, his head pounding. Over the past twenty four hours he had been captured, dragged, beaten, humiliated, hurt, beaten and captured again. And here he was yet again looking at the wrong end of a sword. This really had not been a good couple of days.

To be honest Will Scarlett was getting a little fed up with being mistreated. He wondered what the next chapter in the book of his destiny would be. He deemed that fate was a cruel author for he would never know until it happened.

At least he had taken control of one section of his life. Even though he was the one captured, he knew he had the upper hand. Michael had risked everything by going back to take the loot for himself instead of obeying his Master. Now he was likely to leave empty handed. He just hoped that he kept searching for a while longer before he took his spite out on him, just enough for Robin and the gang to get back.

By the look on Michael's face and the way he was swinging that sword, he hoped it would be sooner rather than later.


	14. The Enemy of my Enemy

Robin, Djaq, Much and John were running again. They ran as if their lives depended upon it. In a way they did, because to lose Will would change all their lives forever.

"Hang on Will, we are coming" thought Robin, angry at himself for allowing Michael to trick them. Wondering when he had stopped paying attention to his instincts, realising that he had too much to think about these days. He needed to focus on getting hold of the Pact, De Leys presence had caused an unwanted distraction from his current purpose. And his people had been hurt because of him. He sprinted on.

"I shouldn't have left him" the thought ran through Djaq's mind over and over, once again dealing with the guilt that he was exposed to hurt and suffering which she might have prevented. Why did she let him persuade her to leave? She would never forgive herself if the worst happened.

"I'll kill him" Little John felt only rage towards the man who had tricked him, who had played the part of the victim, knowing that he would sympathise, would fall for it. He had let him into their inner circle and he had hurt one of their own. John would never allow his sympathy for others cloud his judgement. A little voice deep inside laughed at the irony of this as he ran towards the camp.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Only Much considered that they needed a plan of attack, (being a self professed practical man.) "What will we find? Is the money gone? How will the Master cope if Will is killed?" Much fervently hoped that Robin was formulating a plan and wasn't intending to barge in through the front door as John had done earlier. We all know how that turned out don't we? Much did not stumble and trip this time though, he kept up silently.

They drew nearer to the camp and slowed to a halt, all looking towards the leader for guidance.. It was eerily quiet in the camp. Robin sent Much and Djaq to right, and John to the left, planning to approach the camp from different directions and block Michael's escape. In typical style, Robin decided to make an entrance through the front door. They knew they were to be silent so as not to alert the intruder.

Weapons drawn and ready, as one they rushed into the camp, and stood stock still at the sight before them.

Michael had finally had enough of searching, enough of asking questions and receiving no response. He was getting increasingly nervous, knowing, as Will did, that the others would be returning soon. He could not afford to leave empty handed, otherwise what was it all for? Why risk the wrath of Gisbourne if he could not leave the camp a rich man? Michael felt his world crumbling and lost all patience.

But Michael would not kill Will yet, not while there was still a chance that he would tell him where the loot was hidden. But he knew how to hurt him, knew where he was vulnerable. One punch, that's all it will take, right in the ribs. That would make him talk.

Will prepared himself for the blow that was coming. Instinctively closing his eyes as if that would ease the impact.

It never came.

When he opened his eyes again, his vision was filled with Michael, still preparing to strike, but appearing as if he was in some form of trance. Then his eyes glazed over and he toppled, landing face down at his feet, an arrow protruding from his back, an arrow that had penetrated deeply.

Michael quivered briefly and then stilled.

Will craned his neck trying to see who is saviour was, half expecting to see Robin with his recurve bow. There was no sound among the rustle of the trees, no sign of anyone.

Will did not dare speak less the saviour be foe rather than friend. Endless seconds turned into empty minutes. Whoever had fired the arrow was gone leaving behind a mystery.

He relaxed a little, resting his head against the tree trunk. It looked like it was over, he closed his eyes allowing the exhaustion to take over him, looking for all intents and purposes like he had suffered the same fate as his tormentor.

It was this scene that greeted the rest of the gang when they burst into the camp prepared for battle. For all of them time stood still. All stood staring aghast at the motionless figure of their young friend. None of them dared confirm what they thinking.

"Took you bleeding long enough to get here."

The four let out a very audible collective sigh of relief as he opened his eyes and regarded them all.

"Aarghh!" groaned Robin "We thought you were…"

"Dead" whispered John, his eyes moist with emotion.

"I knew he wasn't all the time" chirped Much, who walked over to cut the bonds tying Will to the tree. He carefully circumvented the dead body of Michael and looked at Will, his eyes questioning.

Will's eyes were on the tiny form of Djaq, who had covered her mouth with her hands and was bent over double, heaving. By the time Much had released him and helped him to his feet, she had recovered her composure and come across to help him.

"What happened here Will?" asked Robin, standing over the corpse.

"It wasn't you then?" At Robin's shake of the head he shrugged. "I don't know – whoever did it was here and gone before I could see them – at least I think they are gone."

The five outlaws then looked at each other with concern then glanced around them nervously.

"This" declared Little John, shaking his head "I do not like"


	15. Not Quite the End Yet

"I'm trusting you with this Allan"

The words wove around his mind as he rode feverishly through the tree trunks and undergrowth, sure of his path, but gripped by uncertainty , questioning the wisdom of what he had just done.

Guy of Gisbourne trusted him! Yet here he had betrayed him.

Or had he?

Did Gisbourne know that Allan really knew the location of the outlaw's camp? Did he know when he sent Allan on this mission, that really Allan would take the only course of action open to him, thereby assisting not only the outlaws, but Gisbourne himself? Did Gisbourne know that Allan would kill Michael in order to protect his former friends?

Sometimes you think that Guy is just the Sheriff's lackey, evil through and through. Then he does things that makes you realise there is more to the man than cruelty and viciousness. There are depths to him. He was a mystery make no mistake.

Gisbourne had instructed him to turn back to Locksley to see if Michael had shown up there, and bring him straight back to the castle. The Sheriff and De Leys had snorted at this.

"Give it up Gizzy. He's not coming back!" chortled the Sheriff.

"You have your orders! I am trusting you with this Allan" and Gisbourne had followed the two men silently glowering in the way that only he could, leaving Allan to wonder if there was a hidden meaning in that statement.

Allan had immediately taken the long route back to Locksley via the Outlaw's camp, knowing full well that Michael was probably there. The lads had to be warned somehow, if nothing else so that Marian would stay safe.

He had not taken him long to get there on horseback. He had dismounted far enough away so that he could sneak up quietly, get the lie of the land before deciding what to do. He's have to be quick. Nip in, do the business and hopefully get away without Robin hurting him too much. He was banking on Robin's need to protect Marian otherwise he could be a dead man.

Then when he had seen Michael hovering over Will, preparing to strike, he had not hesitated. Then he was gone, heading back to complete his mission for Guy.

No-one need know.

He shrugged off the guilt of killing a man in cold blood. There was no doubt in his mind that if he had not fired the arrow, it would have been his friend that had died. Now Michael was no longer a threat to Robin or Marian and had been suitably punished for betraying Guy.

It had been a long time since Allan a Dale had felt this good about himself.

Outlaw's Camp

Will watched his friends with a mixture of amusement and contentment, feeling at ease for the first time since he could remember. Was it only yesterday?

The outlaw gang were busy straightening up the camp after the devastation caused by Michael's frantic searching. Robin and John had taken the corpse and buried it deep in the forest and had now returned and begun to ridicule Much, who had run round the camp looking busy but had made little impact in tidying up.

No one had asked him where the loot was yet, and he was contemplating sending them on a treasure hunt – just for fun!

Djaq had insisted on checking his injuries, taking her time to reapply poultices and bandages before satisfying herself that he was in no further danger. He had secretly enjoyed that undivided attention from her, relishing the touch from her cool fingers, and how she had to wrap her arms around him to strap up his chest. He thought that all his trials of the past two days had been worth it just for that alone. He could smell her hair and feel the heat from her body as she tended him and thought himself for that moment to be the luckiest man in the world.

When she finished she admonished him to rest and instructed that he was not to help with the clear up and then went to help Much. Will knew that these were one of those times not to argue with Djaq and meekly obeyed.

So it was, from his vantage point by the fire, wrapped in his cloak against the oncoming chill of the evening, he observed the interaction between his comrades, typically adding little to the conversation unless a question or statement was directed to him.

Soon enough the camp was in some form of order and the outlaws gathered around the fire. Much began to prepare some food and presented a skin of wine that they passed around.

At first no one spoke. All were enjoying a moment of peace and quiet camaraderie. Things were as they should be – well almost. The absence of Allan was still felt by all of them, but as time was wearing on the pain of his betrayal was beginning to lessen.

Djaq looked up from her musings. She regarded the men in the camp one by one and resolved to tell them what was on her mind.

"It was Allan a Dale" her brief statement cut through the pleasant atmosphere like a knife.

Four pairs of eyes looked at her in confusion.

"What was?" asked Much.

"He killed Michael." She said this as if they should already know it.

Robin looked intrigued. He had been pondering that very theory but had nothing to base it on other than instinct.

"What makes you say that Djaq?"

"Its obvious! He saw you with Michael" this was directed to John and Much, "he would have known that he was Guy's man. And he would also have known that Michael would betray Marian."

Will frowned. This didn't make sense.

"Yes but he is Guy's man now, we have told him what we think about him. Why would he help us?" "Why would he help me?" he thought. "I wasn't exactly kind to him but then why should I be?"

"I cannot answer that. I only know that despite what you all think, deep down he is a good man and that he still cares about us. He proved that yesterday when he freed me in the banquet room last night."

The looks on the faces of the other men confirmed to her that none of them had witnessed Allan unlocking her shackles.

She turned to her leader, desperate to make her point.

"Robin, I do not believe that Allan would do anything to harm us" she hesitated, "or Marian".

Robin stiffened at that, knowing that Djaq had touched on his deepest fear, that Allan would give away Marian's secret to Gisbourne and the Sheriff. He had to acknowledge to himself that Djaq, who although young, possessed infinite wisdom and amazing perception, and was probably right. But he resolved to extract a guarantee from Allan the next time he came across him, or else he would have no choice but to destroy him. The pain of Allan's betrayal was still too deep, and once slighted Robin of Locksley did not forgive easily. Marc de Leys was proof of that.

Will Scarlett did not know what to think. His head was a flurry of emotions that he could not make sense of. He scowled into the fire, trying to understand what he was being told.

Of all them, Will was the most devastated when it was announced that there was a spy amongst them. To him there were no grey areas, nothing but right and wrong, good and evil. He could not imagine why anyone would want to betray their cause, and had been distraught when he realised that Robin might even have considered him as the traitor. So it had almost been a relief when Allan had been exposed, despite the fact that they were close, brothers even. His heart had closed itself off from that particular pain, too busy trying to heal from the impact of his father's sudden death to add the burden of a betrayal from someone he thought he knew well. Someone he trusted. Someone he loved.

It was done. Allan became the enemy, he could not deal with that emotion so he closed it off. At least they could put it all behind them and get on with the business of helping the poor in need.

Now Will Scarlett discovered that it wasn't black and white. There was a wide grey area between, and Allan a Dale straddled it, one foot firmly planted on each side.

Did Allan help them to escape yesterday? Had Allan saved his life today?

He looked over at the hunched up figure of Djaq, who was trying to get warm in the twilight, staring into the flames of the fire. He felt a pang of jealousy as he realised that perhaps Djaq missed Allan more than the rest of them and that all he would ever be to her was her friend.

Things were not as idealistic as he thought. And he realised that he had some growing up to do.

The silence now was not as comfortable as before. Life is not so simple when you do not know the difference between your friends and your enemies.

Suddenly Much looked up at him.

"Where is all the loot anyway?"

Will grinned mischievously.

"Guess!" he said.


	16. Division in The Great Hall

Nottingham Castle – Great Hall

The Sheriff of Notttingham was tickled pink. He loved conflict, particularly when it was political. He loved watching the drama unfold before him. He couldn't pay for this sort of entertainment! And nothing gave him greater pleasure than having two grown men scrapping like little stupid boys, particularly when the grown men in question were both vying for his approval. Oh yes – that just added honey to the entire experience.

He contemplated the two individuals who were both arguing about who's plan was the most idiotic. The plan that had two of Hood's men captured waiting for a rescue which they knew would happen, or the plan that involved planting a spy in Hood's camp who would eventually betray them.

Hmm – difficult choice actually.

When is came down to it - which should he choose as his Captain?

Gisbourne with his insufferable loyalty and hatred of all things Hood. Ha! Jealousy – what a delicious vice. Hood had everything Gisbourne wanted. Born into title, looked upon with favour by the King, love of the people – give me strength – the people? Yes young Guy may reside in Locksley Manor – but in his heart he knew that it was still the former Master who lived there. And as for Marian – well the fool must realise that the idiot woman only had eyes for Sherwood Forest. And if he caught her at it – she would pay – Gisbourne or no Gisbourne. Ah yes – jealousy – such a useful tool at his disposal.

Or the young Marc now. Hmmm what an asset he could turn out to be. Got the ear of Prince John. Rich. And a hatred borne from conditioning from the father – who turned out to be a bit of a court schemer no less. Very interesting. There is a story there that he had yet to hear in detail. Might prove worthwhile. And hungry for power – yes he recognised that hunger – he saw it in the looking glass every day. Ruthless too – yes he liked that. De Leys was responsible for the his own rise to power he had to admit – but then why should he be grateful. Yes yes he liked the man – but this was politics – nothing personal. He was either going to be useful to him or not.

Right – getting a bit loud now. Time to do something.

"Enough gentlemen" both men stopped their one-upmanship to stare at the Sheriff who was lounging in his judging chair. The verbal sparring was heated and looked ready to degenerate into a brawl, not that he would have minded, he just could not be bothered.

He took a sip of wine and considered them for a minute.

Guy was bristling, arms crossed and looking slighted. Marc was sullen and arrogant.

They were his boys and he was going to use their hatred of each other and of Hood to his advantage. May the best man win.

"Tell you what, first man to present me with Hood's head is the winner!" he stood up suddenly and grinned at their confusion.

"Forgive me my Lord Sheriff but what is the prize?" De Leys could not resist. Gisbourne stood back, he had been here before and was wary of the Sheriff's scheming. He sniffed loudly in that annoying way of his and waited.

"Everything. Locksley. Satisfaction. The gratitude of Prince John (that'll get them). Everything."

He laughed as both younger men bowed before him and turned and left the Great Hall without another glance at each other. Oh this was going to be so much fun!

He turned to the Lady Marian who had been watching the interchange between them in silence, her features unreadable. She seemed to realise that she was being watched and she hastily excused herself from the Sheriff's leer.

It wasn't that he made her uncomfortable, it was just that she despised him so much. Being in his company for too long was too high a price to pay.

She exited the Great Hall shaking her head.

Marian knew that it hadn't even occurred to the Sheriff of Nottingham that by pulling Guy and De Leys together, they would stand a much better chance of achieving their goal. Working together is the key. She compared them with the crusty, dirty and rough gang of hoodlums that lived together in the forest. They lived, planned, fought together and cared deeply for each other. They would never be defeated. United they would stand while divided the Sheriff, Gisbourne and their like would fall.

She smiled to herself and left for her room.

Outlaw's Camp

"Alright – for the last time! How did you get this up here?" Much's complaining voice could be heard from above them.

"Much – shut up and get on with it!" Little John's strong knees were buckling from taking the prolonged weight of Much, who had been fishing for his prize, namely a sack of coins, which Will had somehow lodged between the main branches of the beech tree.

All the other treasures had been located, hidden under shrubs, behind rocks and (to their disgust) in their privy area.. But the bulk of it had still to be uncovered and the young Will Scarlett was enjoying himself while the others hunted for the treasure.

It was Robin who had eventually thought of looking up.

He pointed at the young carpenter, grinning.

"You my friend are a genius!" he declared. And promptly sent Much and John on a mission to find the gold in the branches above them.

"Think about it!" Will called up in response to Much's question as he huffed and puffed with his load.

"Ooff" came the answer as Much finally hauled the load up and then John suddenly collapsed under the sudden excess weight., depositing Much and a rather large sack containing stolen gold and silver coins unceremoniously onto the ground.

Standing up Much wheezed "I can hardly lift it – how did you get it up there in your state?"

"That's why he is the carpenter and you are the cook" laughed Djaq, enjoying herself for the first time in a long time.

She patted John on the back as he brushed off leaves and twigs and shrugged sardonically at a smiling Will Scarlett..

"Very clever." Moaned Much. "Well as I am the cook I suppose I had better be the one to finish the supper then…" he hesitated in the vain hope that someone would offer to help. He then flapped his arms, muttered "Typical" and set off to do his tasks.

"Speaking of clever Djaq." Robin started. "Black powder"

She stiffened. She had wanted to avoid this conversation if she could help it. She did not want to explain to Robin why she had disobeyed him.

"It is true. I know how to make the black powder. I studied the ledger."

All eyes were on her and she could not bear it. She continued on.

"They were going to murder Will, I had to think of something!" she declared vehemently.

"That's true Robin" Will could not help but try and defend her to their leader, even though he did not necessarily agree with what she had done, he trusted that she did it for the right reasons. Truth was he would forgive her anything.

Robin nodded. "I amgrateful that your quick thinking saved Will. But you have to promise me that you will never make it again." He leaned over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You see they think that you know how to make it, we can only make them believe that you lied to them to save Will if you never make it again do you understand? Otherwise they will hunt you down and try and get the secret from you. We cannot allow that to happen."

Djaq nodded. "I understand Robin – I will make no more black powder" she said.

She decided not to tell him yet about the sample that she had hidden in the forest. But at least she could say that she had kept her promise. She tried not to think about the fine line that she was walking here and smiled a relieved smile at Will Scarlett, who returned it.

At some point she would have to admit more than just the simple lie she had just told.


	17. Exceeding Expectations

Hey – can I just start by saying a big thank-you to the kind reviews. I had been posting this somewhere else and finally plucked up the courage to send it here and nervously waited for feedback. I am totally honoured by the encouragement!

This is the final chapter of this story – but there is a sequel planned so I have deliberately left it hanging off a cliff – mean I know!!!!

Nottingham

The day had started in contrast to his mood, it was bright and sunny and the leafy green canopy of the trees took on its own light in this weather. But Robin of Locksley was not interested in his forest environment, he was at present scouring the streets and alleys of Nottingham, hoping to glean some information about Sir Marc de Leys. The man was a threat, one that he ignored at his peril. With Marc in Nottingham, Robin knew that he would not stop until he had satisfaction for his dead disgraced father. And Robin would be the one to pay that price.

He was alone, and it had annoyed Much no end.

"Right, don't come running to me to get rescued when you are caught and hanged will you" was still ringing in his ears as he left the sanctuary of their forest home. No he was better off alone today. The gang needed to regroup for a day or so. Will was still recovering, Djaq needed time, John needed to be with them, and he, Robin, needed time without Much – just for a few hours.

He stiffened slightly when he saw her, recognising her silhouette immediately. He could not believe his luck. She nodded to him and gestured towards an alleyway. She was alone! Better and better!

"How are Will and Djaq?" Marian spoke first, anxious for news.

"They'll be fine. Will is recovering, Djaq is clucking" they both smiled at that, empathising with the fact that the pair did not admit to their true feelings for each other but it was there on display for all to see.

"The man that you took with you was……"

"Gisbourne's man yes – its dealt with. Don't worry you are safe." He reassured her and she nodded in return.

She then looked round.

"I haven't got long, my "escort" will catch up with me soon I am sure. You need to know that De Leys and Gisbourne are in competition with each other to catch you first. No don't laugh – its serious. They mean business Robin."

"They don't scare me Marian" and Robin Hood did indeed find this to be quite amusing!

She looked at him coolly.

"Well they should. De Leys in particular knows how to get to you – through your men, he proved that with Will and Djaq."

Robin sobered at that thought – she was right.

Marian considered for a second, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I don't remember him. Were you close?"

Robin nodded, still aware of the old wounds that smarted when he thought of his old friend, turned enemy.

"Yes, when we were young. Then they went away just as you arrived at Knighton. We didn't know that our father's had fallen foul of each other" he smirked "at least I didn't. When we got the chance to meet up again years later my hand of friendship was slapped away. It was only later when Father died that I found out what happened between him and Marc's father"

"What did happen?"

He looked at her beautiful sympathetic face and smiled longingly at her. He wanted to tell her – but there wasn't the time.

"Long story" he said. "I'll tell you about it one day. Suffice to say that there is no chance of redeeming our old friendship."

They both glanced over towards her approaching guard who had not spotted her yet.

"Listen!" she said. "The Sheriff has a demonstration of black powder later."

"What?!"

Now this was a concern. What if they had been successful in manufacturing the lethal chemical after all?

"Where?"

"At the old iron ore mine."

She squeezed his hand and they shared a brief look before she turned towards her escorting guards.

"I expect you shall see me there!" she stated as she left him.

Iron Ore Mine

The Sheriff of Nottingham and his entourage were waiting impatiently as the demonstration was set up. The nervous alchemist had placed the powder still in the bowl that he had stored it in. He realised he had no idea how much to use in order to create a significant blast, so had opted to use it all. After all if it was successful, he would be heaped with praise and would have riches beyond his dreams, so he did not want to take any chances of it failing due to lack of power.

He had surprised himself when the black residue had emulsified out of the solutions he had mixed. He had even begun to doubt his own belief that the time given for the final reaction was too long. But lo and behold, here it was just as he had predicted despite the protests of the savage woman he was forced to talk to.

He had not considered that the time for the completion for the chemical reaction was to allow equilibrium to take place and reduce the potency of the explosive, so that it could be used in a controlled fashion. And that therefore what he had produced would exceed all expectations. Especially his own.

No-one was more surprised than him when he set the powder alight and stepped away, assuming that he had several seconds to get behind the shield that protected the watching noble folk. The last thought that went through his mind as the blast hit him was that he was literally a victim of his own success.

Four pairs of eyes looked in silence at the charred body of the alchemist. Marian shook her head in disbelief and horror at the sight.

Then Sheriff Vaysay cackled in delight. Yes they had done it! They had black powder again. No one could stand up to them now. He jumped up and down with glee.

"My Lord" coughed Gisbourne. "the alchemist is dead" he did not see the funny side.

"So – we'll get another. I need a new ink well anyway." And he continued with his dance.

"Hood took the notes last night, and that is all the powder that we had"

The Sheriff stopped dancing. "What? Are you telling me that I had black powder in my grasp only to have it whipped away again?" he screamed looking like he was ready to burst a blood vessel.

"Get me that Saracen. I want her in my castle and I want the formula! I don't care who you have to main and kill, I will have black powder is that understood?!!"

He delivered this to both of the knights who stood impassively side by side, then both bowed towards the Sheriff before turning to each other sizing each other up.

Marian silently watched the scene unfold in front of her and feared for the safety of Djaq and the gang of men she knew were watching nearby. Of them all, only she felt pity and loss for the poor alchemist, whose name she didn't even know.

In the safety of the trees five people watched in horror. Everything Robin had feared had come true in that one instant. Djaq had followed the ledger to the letter and had not fully understood why time had to be given for each reaction between the chemicals. Now she appreciated the consequences and understood that progress, such as it was, always came at a price.

Will was there beside her and put hid hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

The others turned and stared at her stricken features.

She knew that the price could be her own life.

To be continued………..

Now follows shameless plug for sequel – "The Bigger They Are"…..yet to be devised but I need to get Lardener's Legacy out of my head first (yes another shameless plug I know!!!!).

So Guy and De leys are in competition to get at Robin and each plays dirtier and nastier tricks.

Djaq is the pawn as she is used to get black powder. How do they force her to make it? Will Allan save her?

De Leys and Robin have a show down and we get to hear more about De Leys story.

De Leys finds out about Marian and Robin's history and seizes an opportunity to get at both Robin and Gisbourne. Now there's a triangle (of sorts).

Plenty of action, angst and drama promised……….honest!!!


End file.
